To Get HIM
by GreenLavender
Summary: It was a simple test, really. There was a word. 'Together'. Write a sentence. "Doctor, this is misspelled. I'm pretty sure it should be 'togethim' not 'together'." Really now, all their therapists seem to be calling the same person over and over again. (Almost All x Kuro) Part 1 of KuroHarem AU series. I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or the cover picture! Read & Review!
1. GoM, Takao, Kagami, & Ogiwara

First Kuroko no Basuke fic, hope you like it~

First story of my Kuroko no Harem project~

The words or phrases with [*] mean that they are explained in the end.

Constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated.

* * *

><p><strong>The Case With the Generation of Miracles, Takao Kazunari, Kagami Taiga, and Ogiwara Shigehiro<strong>

"Hello, Akashi-kun," A pink haired female therapist greeted to the red haired male across the desk from her. He simply nodded, gritting his teeth in annoyance as he tried to breakaway from the hand cuffs that were tied to the table from his wrists.

"You'll hurt your wrists like that! Stop it!" The therapist, Momoi Satsuki, warned, ready to stand up and stop the patient by force. Akashi glared but complied by stopping his actions.

Momoi Satsuki was only 24 years old, with pink hair and eyes, F-cup breasts, and a thin body, she attracted many men in Japan. Her male patients usually fought _for_ her, other than fight_ing_ her.

"Okay then, Akashi-kun, could you please state your full name and answer yes or no to whether or now you know this is being recorded?"

"Akashi Seijuurou, yes, it is fairly obvious with that video camera on the ceiling."

Akashi, a teen with a handsome face, was a mental patient at Teiko Mental Health Institution.

_Akashi Seijuurou, 19, Male._

_Height: 173 cm (5"8)_

_Weight: 64 kg (141 lbs)_

_DoB: December 20, XXXX_

_Hair Color: Red_

_Eye Color: Obtained heterochromia at age 14; left - yellow, right - red, formally both red._

_Diagnosed with:_

_-Bipolar disorder*_

_-Violent outbursts_

_-Extreme positive Self-esteem_

_-High case of megalomania*_

Momoi gave a small sigh but then brightly smiled, "So, could you tell me about yourself?"

"Drop the act, it disgusts me," He spat, making her shoulders sink a little, "Me? I'm male, 19 years old, and the former Akashi heir. I am taken as of my relationship status."

"T-taken? But it doesn't say anything like that on your status!" She exclaimed, rather shocked that an asylum patient would be in a relationship. Akashi simply nodded in response and added, "Well, of course. I am Akashi Seijuurou, the lover of Kuroko Tetsuya."

* * *

><p>In another room sat a blond woman with green eyes (who looked to be around her mid 30s) on a brown couch, opposite to the one another redhead was lazily slouching on.<p>

"Okay, Taiga, state your full name," She firmly commanded. The male yawned then spoke, "Kagami Taiga."

_Kagami Taiga, 19, Male._

_Height: 190 cm (6"3)_

_Weight: 82 kg (181 lbs)_

_DoB: August 2, XXXX_

_Hair Color: Dark red_

_Eye Color: Red_

_Diagnosed with:_

_-Unstable temper_

_-Insomnia*_

_-Binge eating disorder (BED)*_

_-Violent outbursts_

The therapist, Alexandra Garcia, frowned upon seeing his report. It wasn't any worse or any better than her previous patients, but still. For now, her job was to get to know him, for him to open up.

"So, Taiga, care to tell me anything about yourself?"

He yawned once more, probably because of his insomnia, and answered, "Nothing much... I used to play basketball until my retarded parents decided to put me here. I was pretty good too... Uhh, I was on the same team as my... Err, boyfriend."

"Eh? Boyfriend? Would you like to tell me about him?" Alex was surprised. Sure, some of her past clients had been homosexual but a... Ahem, good looking teen like him should be able to get a girl or two.

"Him...? He's nice, pretty short, blunt when he talks... His name is Kuroko Tetsuya."

* * *

><p>Aida Riko, age 25, wanted to pull her short brown hair out until she went bald. Her auburn eyes looked wearily at the blond boy in front of her work desk. He had appealing features, sharp eyes and pretty face shape, but he was so <em>annoying<em>. Did he even need to be here? Besides his great annoyance, there was nothing really wrong with him.

_Kise Ryouta, 19, Male._

_Height: 189 cm (6"2)_

_Weight: 77 kg (170 lbs)_

_DoB: June 18, XXXX_

_Hair Color: Yellow_

_Eye Color: Gold_

_Diagnosed with:_

_-Euphoria*_

_-Can easily sink into depression_

_-Small case of bipolar disorder_

She knew he was once a model, towards his middle school and early high school years; and he seemed to still have the good features.

But what was wrong with this man? He was smiling far too joyfully for a mental patient. Not like a maniac or a psychopath, but happily, like he was elated to be here. Even for a euphoric patient.

"So, Kise-kun, you're full name is Kise Ryouta, right?"

"Yes-ssu! Nice to meet you, Aida-san!"

Ah, here it was, "Nice to meet you too, Kise-kun. Your hair color matches you name, did you realize?"

His face seemed to darken and with a small sniff he nodded, "Yes-ssu... Kuroko-cchi pointed it out to me-ssu."

"Who's Kuroko-cchi?"

Kise's face wavered between happy or sad but in the end sparkled, "He's the bestest, nicest, most sweetest boyfriend-ssu!"

* * *

><p>Araki Masako stared at the black haired boy in front of her. He had silvery blue sharp eyes and split-in-the-middle black hair. He grinned in an emotion she couldn't decipher, but hey, at least he had personality.<p>

Actually, that was the problem.

_Takao Kazunari, 19, Male._

_Height: 176 cm (5"9)_

_Weight: 65 kg (143 lbs)_

_DoB: November 21, XXXX_

_Hair Color: Black_

_Eye Color: Silver-blue_

_Diagnosed with:_

_-Borderline Personality Disorder*_

"Takao Kazunari, yo! You should be more loose, you're too uptight!" He said enthusiastically.

She glared, who was helping who? She coughed, "Ahem, so why do you think you're here, Takao?"

"I don't know, I think I'm perfectly fine the way I am! And shouldn't you know? You're the doctor. I'm disappointed in you." Mood changing from great happiness and pride to disappointment and dissatisfaction.

"Sure, sure. So, anything you want to discuss? Past experiences, hobbies, people?"

He brightened up a lot more, "Sure! Past experiences with my boyfriend have always been fun, my hobby is talking to him, and my favorite person is him."

"Boyfriend?" She was extremely shocked. Unlike Alex, she had never had a homosexual patient or one who was in a relationship with someone, whether it be either gender. At least she was getting somewhere. "Oh? Do you see him a lot?"

He solemnly shook his head, "No, he moved away some time ago... I miss Tet-chan so much!"

* * *

><p>Momoi Satsuki, Alexandra Garcia, Aida Riko, and Araki Masako all released a sigh upon getting to the therapist's lounge. They each sat on one of the four couches of the room, a coffee table in between all four.<p>

"So, how was your first client?" Alex asked, directing the question to all the women.

Aida answered first, "Kise-kun is... Ugh, how do I say it, strange. He's gay in both ways."

"Eh? You too, Aida-San? Akashi-kun is also a homo," Momoi was surprised that someone else would have a homosexual man.

"Actually, so is Takao," Realization hitting the eldest woman of the room.

"Wait, Taiga said that he has a boyfriend. What's going on?" The half American, half Spanish woman commented curiously.

"Well, people do tend to go against the homosexuality rights. The next time we have a session with them, maybe we can ask for their boyfriends to come. It would help them get comfortable," Momoi suggested.

They all nodded in unison when the timer on Alex's iPhone rang. At this, all of them groaned.

"That's our cue. Good luck, girls!"

* * *

><p>When Momoi returned to her workroom, she noticed the patient wasn't there yet, so she decided to do a little research on him.<p>

_Aomine Daiki, 19, Male._

_Height: 192 cm (6"4)_

_Weight: 85 kg (187 lbs)_

_DoB: August 31, XXXX_

_Hair Color: Dark blue_

_Eye Color: Dark blue_

_Diagnosed with:_

_-Extreme Narcissistic personality disorder_

_-Violent outbursts_

_-Slight insomnia_

_-Unstable temper_

"OH MY FUCKING GOD, CAN YOU JUST LET GO OF ME?!" She heard outside the door. Oh, this ones going to be a handful.

From the door, a male patient with the descriptions of matching hair and eyes was let in by 4 security guards, struggling against their grasp and the cuffs. After being set down and locked into place, the guards quickly rushed out of the room.

Now, the pink haired therapist wasn't at all frightened, she was used to violence, as sad as that sounded. But the man did look oddly familiar.

"Dai-chan?" She said before she could think. The man before her looked at her, startled at what she had called him before he realized himself, "Satsuki?"

"Wha... Dai-chan, what are you doing here?"

"Tch, when did you become a doctor? Sheesh, apparently, I'm crazy, that why," He replied arrogantly. With a role of her eyes, she said, "Cooperate with me, Dai-chan. Anything you want to start off by saying?"

"You know almost everything about me, what else would you need?"

"Anything new that I don't know about?"

"I mean, Tetsu and I are together, even though he moved away..."

She looked at him curiously, "Who?"

Aomine's lazy visage was unchanging as he replied, "Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya."

* * *

><p>Alex sat on the couch opposite of the green haired male who looked... Pretty normal.<p>

_Midorima Shintarou, 19, Male._

_Height: 195 cm (6"5)_

_Weight: 79 kg (174 lbs)_

_DoB: July 7, XXXX_

_Hair Color: Dark green_

_Eye Color: Light green_

_Diagnosed with:_

_-Compulsive perfectionism_

_-Extreme Obsessive Compulsive Disorder (OCD)*_

_-Schizophrenia*_

Okay, this should be easy... Enough. He looked fairly calm, didn't have any violent notes and seemed like any everyday person.

Well, that's what she thought about for most of her patients.

Nonetheless, she would help this man become 'normal'.

"I assume you're going to ask me for my name? Midorima Shintarou." Alex was snapped out of her thought when her patient introduced himself. Alex nodded and replied, "Nice to meet you, I'm Alexandra Garcia, just call me Alex."

"Hmph."

"Since it's your first time at Teiko, we'll just get to know each other. Anything you want to talk about? Anything at all?"

"Not that I would want to talk to a stranger but I believe in horoscopes... After being sent from mental institutions to other institutions, I started hearing voices telling me the horoscopes. I suppose I don't particularly mind them."

"Oh? And what exactly do they tell you? Alex jotted all these down, they might be important in the near or distant future. Just as she suspected, he was an easy patient.

"Lucky items, whether today will be a good day or not, and of those sorts." Midorima looked uncomfortable, his hands fidgeting together. The therapist noticed this and asked, "Anything the matter?"

"Yes, that painting, it annoys me. It's tilted too much to the left, it's not straight enough."

She looked back, and sure enough, there was a painting to Van Gogh's _Starry Night_. She didn't notice the tilt, it looked perfectly fine to her when it clicked in her head. "Is this part of your OCD?"

"I suppose. Everything should be perfect."

"Hmm, than what's your definition of perfection?"

The answer came almost immediately, without hesitation, "Kuroko Tetsuya."

* * *

><p>Aida's next client had thin but clearly visible bags under his eyes and wobbled over to the seat in front of her. He had dark to light orange hair and brown eyes that were only slightly lighter than her own. He was visibly upset over something, indicating his diagnosis.<p>

_Ogiwara Shigehiro, 19, Male.*_

_Height: 177 cm (5"8)_

_Weight: 66 kg (146 lbs)_

_DoB: August 10, XXXX_

_Hair Color: Orange - brown_

_Eye Color: Light brown_

_Diagnosed with:_

_-Developmental Coordination Disorder (DCD)*_

_-Major Depression Disorder (MDD)_

_-Attempted suicide_

Whatever he was sad about, it was her job to lift it. The patient she had last killed himself before she even got to get to know him.

Nonetheless, she was confident that she could help Ogiwara.

"Hello, Ogiwara-kun, I'm Aida Riko, your therapist."

"... Hi." At least he said something.

"Would you like to tell me about yourself? What you like, dislike, your hobbies?"

"No."

"C'mon, Ogiwara-kun. I can't help you if you don't tell me, right?"

"I don't need help." Okay, more than one word now.

"Aida sighed, "Fine then. What would you be rather doing than sitting in this room?"

"Dying," The orange head said but quietly added, "Or searching..."

"Searching for what?" She inquired. The brunette knew it was a life or death situation to ask about something he had purposely muttered, but she was willing to take chances.

Realizing that she had heard him, he froze in his seat and then uncomfortably fidgeted. "Nothing."

"Is it a person?" She pushed. He nodded wordlessly.

"Could I know his or her name?"

"Would you be able to bring him here?" Ogiwara shot back.

It was her turn to feel uncomfortable now. She didn't know whether or not if she knew this person. What if he was a person who passed away?

"Kuroko."

"Hm?"

"His name. Kuroko Tetsuya."

* * *

><p>Murasakibara Atsushi is tall, was the first thought Araki had when she saw the slouching teen.<p>

_Murasakibara Atsushi, 19, Male._

_Height: 208 cm (6"10)_

_Weight: 99 kg (218 lbs)_

_DoB: October 9, XXXX_

_Hair color: Violet_

_Eye color: Purple_

_Diagnosed with:_

_-Binge eating disorder (BED)_

_-Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD) with symptoms being impulsive acts and lack of attention*_

What kind of normal 19 year old was 6 feet tall?

"Therapist-chin, do you have some candy~?" The teen drawled out lazily.

Snapping out of her reverie, she stared at him and sharply replied, "No, junk food isn't good for you."

"Eh? But Therapist-chin~" He whined stubbornly. He was met with the same response.

"No, candy and snacks will only hurt your stomach. Now, let's go on with this. Are you comfortable with telling me some things about yourself?" She had to move on from his obsessiveness with snacks; forcing it would be best.

"Me? I like candy, snacks, ice cream, Nerunerunerune candy, Maiubo, cream stew, squid ink pasta, and dolsot bibimbap." That was all food. This was getting nowhere. "Ne, Therapist-chin, do you have candy~?"

She nearly slapped herself. "You asked me this before Murasakibara."

"I did?"

"Mhm."

"Well, this wouldn't have happened if you gave me some candy."

"It's not going to work." Did he really think she was stupid?

"Eh? But Kuro-chin always gave me candy... and cake and ice cream and Maiubo..."

"Kuro-chin? Who's that?" Maybe he would finally tell her about something other than food.

"Kuro-chin is the tiniest boyfriend in the world."

* * *

><p>Somewhere else in Tokyo, Japan, rather far from the asylum, was a teen with light cyan hair and matching eyes. He had sneezed 8 times today... Was he getting a cold?*<p>

_Maybe I should go to the doctors..._

Checking his iPhone, he looked at the lock screen wallpaper questionably.

There were 17 young teens, including himself, playing basketball together.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

I'm sorry this chapter's a bit dull... 8 character introductions plus Kuroko.

Next chapter is for the Uncrowned Generals, Sakurai, Himuro, and Haizaki.

Please review before leaving this page, it would help so much!

Constructive criticism will also be greatly appreciated.

**Bipolar disorder: **It's basically a mood disorder, in which two sides of someone are completely isolated form one another, not allowing one to cross the other.

**Megalomania: **The obsession with the exercise of power.

**Insomnia: **Being unable to stay or go to sleep.

**Binge eating disorder (BED): **When one consumes an excessive amount of food.

**Euphoria: **When one experiences a strong feeling of elation, happiness, and joy.

**Borderline Personality Disorder (BPD): **A character psychological disorder with major symptoms such as acting impulsively (basically acting on a whim)

**Obsessive compulsive disorder (OCD): **Act of anxiety when you sense something is out of place.

**Schizophrenia: **Disorder in which one has hallucinations, jumbled up thoughts, and may act paranoid.

**Developmental coordination disorder (DCD):** Acts of clumsiness, misdirection of coordination.

**Sneezing at the end: **It's a belief that whe someone is talking or thinking about you, you sneeze. I find it cute, but untrue.

**Ogiwara Shigehiro: **For those of you who didn't read the manga, he's Kuroko's elementary school best friend and 'light', or better known as his 'sun'. He quit basketball after being beaten by the GoM in the Junior Nationals and so on. The height and weight thing isn't really true... I had to make it up based on his comparison with Kuroko and some other characters. The birthday that I made up for him is based off of the first chapter he came in the manga, chapter 214. I just thought that it was only logical and rational.

**Also, I have an Instagram account exclusive for Kuroko no Harem lovers, it's called KUROKONOHAREM. Follow~**

**Read & Review please :)**

* * *

><p>EDIT: I replaced Ogiwara's fake with his actual one that was released couple weeks ago! (323/14)


	2. UG, Sakurai, Himuro, Haizaki, & the Norm

I'm kind of proud of this chapter~

Haizaki-kun's part was hard to write... I'm sorry for the mentioned sexual reference, nothing close hardcore though, this is rated T after all.

I had a lot of fun writing Hana-kun's though~

Thanks to all my reviewers, followers, and favorite... rs? Favoriters... Okay.

The words or phrases with [*] mean that they are explained in the end.

Constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated.

* * *

><p><strong>The Case with the Uncrowned Generals, Sakurai Ryou, Himuro Tatsuya, and Haizaki Shougo [and some other guys at the end]<strong>

_It's too early for this,_ was what Momoi thought when she got her patient to talk. She thought he was kind of cute at first, stuttering a little and red-faced, he looked like a middle school boy confessing to his crush.

But now, actually trying to get to know the brunette was really not worth it.

_Sakurai Ryou, 19, Male._

_Height: 175 cm (5"9)_

_Weight: 59 kg (130 lbs)_

_DoB: September 9, XXXX_

_Hair Color: Light brown_

_Eye Color: Brown_

_Diagnosed with:_

_-Anti-social behavior_

_-Low self-esteem with symptom being chronic indecision*_

_-Attempted suicide_

_-Self-defeating personality disorder_

He twiddled with his fingered, lips slightly quivering. The one thing she was grateful for was that he didn't seem to be the type of anti-social person that downright ignored someone or one who acts like their aggravated at everyone. He looked more to be the type who was scared of people.

Hence, his low self-esteem.

"Nice to meet you, Sakurai-kun. I'm you new therapist, Momoi Satsuki," She introduced herself. The teen jumped in his seat in response and seemed to be in war with himself to reply or not. God, if this was going to happen every time she saw him, _she_ was going to need a therapist.

"Y-yes! I'm S-Sakurai Ryou," Finally speaking up, still fiddling with his thumbs. Momoi ended up smiling at his shyness and saying, "Are you nervous?" The brunette froze up with quivering lips, looking a bit blue in the face. "I-I-I... No! S-sorry, I'm worthless!"

What.

"Uh... Sakurai-kun, what are you sorry for?"

"For... For being nervous!"

"It's okay to be nervous, there's nothing wrong with that." Big whoop. There was something wrong with that, it was the reason why he was here! Momoi had a feeling that her own words would bite her back in the near or distant future.

"O-okay..." He seemed weary to trust her words. Did he have trusting issues? The rosette wrote _'trust [?]'_ on her paper before looking up once more.

"So, Sakurai-kun, how comfortable are you with telling me about yourself?"

"D-depends on what you want to know..."

"Could you tell me about what you did before becoming a... Patient?" The unsaid 'mental' was floating in the air.

"Uh... I played basketball a lot in middle school. I had... Some friends," Sakurai said. This seemed to be the most comfortable topic to talk about. "Were your friends nice to you?"

He nodded, "Yes, e-especially... My... Boyfriend."

What. The. Fucking. Hell.

First of all, both her new clients are gay, not that there's anything wrong with that, she's met plenty of homosexual men. But they were gay for a man with the same name.

And then there's this guy.

She didn't expect for him to even have friends, much less to be in a relationship. With another dude.

"Your boyfriend?"

He brightened up a little, _a little_. "Y-yes... His name is Kuroko Tetsuya."

* * *

><p>Mibuchi Reo was probably the best patient Alex had in forever. He was pretty uptight and albeit quiet but not to the shy extent. Oh no, if anything, he was rather outgoing. Simply peacefully taciturn.<p>

_Mibuchi Reo, 20, Male._

_Height: 188 cm (6"2)_

_Weight: 74 kg (163 lbs)_

_DoB: September 23, XXXX_

_Hair Color: Black_

_Eye Color: Black_

_Diagnosed with:_

_-Obsessive compulsive disorder (OCD)_

_-Slight misophonia*_

As much as she liked him, Alex wondered why they gave a patient with misophonia to her. She was probably the loudest therapist aside from Aida.

Oh well, it was a nice change from the obnoxiously noisy idiots or the cold, clammed up shy guys she had.

"So, Mibuchi, besides the place, is there any difference between being inside the institute and outside, what you can't or can do?" It sounded like she was scolding a child but really, it was a trick she used with some of her earlier patients. If they noticed how different it was from the inside out, sometimes, in psychological matters, their minds would be fixated on being able to heal. It would take time and trust, but as long as it worked.

The raven haired male did not look amused, okay, nothing new. "In here, we're pretty much isolated... I don't understand how you therapists think that your clients would get better cooped up in here." He was a bit rebellious... but that was to be expected. "And you can't do much but breathe, eat, talk... The necessities of life, and so on."

The blonde was pleased with how easy he was. Dismissing the other questions she had in her head, she asked, "Wouldn't you like to get out of here, than?"

He gave a small shake of his head. "There's only one reason I want to get out."

... It didn't work.

"A-and what's that?" Damn, stuttered.

"To look for Tet-chan."

* * *

><p>Aida Riko had never thought she would have 2 new euphoric patients two days in a row.<p>

_Kiyoshi Teppei, 20, Male._

_Heights: 193 cm (6"4)_

_Weight: 81 kg (179 lbs)_

_DoB: June 10, XXXX_

_Hair Color: Brown_

_Eye Color: Dark brown_

_Diagnosed with:_

_-Self-defeating personality disorder_

_-Euphoria_

_-Noted to go to a physician at times. May have a new physician due to the change in location._

The taller brunette was practically beaming and oozing out happiness as he sat on the patient's seat. Again, Aida had no problem with happy people, better to have elation than sadness, but this guy was too happy for a mental patient.

She couldn't decide who was worse, Kise or Kiyoshi.

_And why was everyone so tall?_

She cleared her throat, "Hello, Kiyoshi-kun. I'm Aida Riko. Call whatever you like."_ Except for douche, idiot, airhead, and really-bad-cook, yeah, call me whatever you want._

"Okay, Riko! Nice to meet you!" He beamed goofily. Hopefully, the next client she had won't be this joyful.

"Since I don't know you very well, tell me about yourself. Your hobbies, likes, dislikes...?" He looked like the easy going type, it would be easy to get answers.

"My hobbies are playing basketball, hanafuda*, and I can play the harmonica to an extent. I don't like losing but it happens once in awhile for everyone so I don't really mind... Well, that's what I think. People say I blame myself too much. I like my grandparents, parents, basketball, food, friends, the harmonica, cards, games, sports, my boyfriend..."

"Your boyfriend?" Now this was getting weird. It was strange enough that both her first patients were hitting on the same guy who seemed to be cheating on them, but now there was another man who claimed to have a boyfriend. "Could you tell me about your friends and boyfriend?"

"They're all nice, some just nicer on the inside than outside, pretty tall, if not, most of them are all either just above 6 feet or just below. Except my boyfriend. He's 5"6. I think. It's been a while since I've seen him."

Aida felt kind of bad for the taller brunette. It must be terrible to not know whether your lover was the same height or even what he looked like because you have some mental problems. "And I'm guessing you want to see him as soon as your out?"

Brightly, so brightly that it _hurt_, smiling, he nodded. "Of course, Kuroko's waiting.

* * *

><p>Araki Masako was never so thankful to God before. Unlike a certain candy obsessed patient or a happy-go-lucky bird eyes, she got this kind, half Japanese gentleman as her next client. Someone up there loved her; she knew it.<p>

_Himuro Tatsuya, 19, Male._

_Height: 183 cm (6"0)_

_Weight: 70 kgs (154 lbs)_

_DoB: October 30, XXXX_

_Hair Color: Black_

_Eye Color: Black_

_Diagnosed with:_

_-Low self-esteem with symptoms as an excessive will to please_

_-Easily invidious_

"Pleasure to meet you, Araki-san." Oh, she had internally swooned under her professional face. She felt like a pedophile; a 40 year old woman liking a 19 year old teenager! Clearing her throat, she finally spoke with a voice she didn't even know she had, "Yes, nice to meet you as well, Himuro. Before we get to any tests and such, could you introduce yourself to me? Your interests, favorite things...?"

With a handsome smile, he replied, "Of course, Araki-san," She could feel her hormones going crazy, "I used to play basketball with my brother and billiards from time to time with my friends in America, ever since I was young and my father taught me. I can juggle as well-" What a masculine chuckle, "and, hm, I like pickles - don't judge."

"Who did you play basketball with? Your friends in America?"

"Well, I suppose, but that was until I was 11. I moved to Japan afterwards and made friends here. I played with 15 other guys and my boyfriend." Oh, okay, so he played with his Japanese friends and... Wait.

She. Was. Dying.

Of course when she finds a beautiful man he ends up being gay and taken.

Of course.

"Your boyfriend... Huh? What he like?" It was taking all her strength to not grit her teeth.

"He's adorable, really, has a kind heart, hates violence. And he has fluffy light blue hair and eyes," Himuro literally gushed. Araki wanted to cry. "-ko"

She blinked, "Could you repeat the last part?"

"His name, it's Kuroko."

* * *

><p>When Aida walked into the therapist lounge, she found a sulking Araki, lost-in-her-thoughts Momoi, and a zoned out Alex. "Hey... What's up?"<p>

When the three girls noticed her, they ran up to her, and in unison asked, "Do all your new patients have the same boyfriend?!"

"Huh? Yeah, someone by the name of Kuroko Tetsuya."

"That is strange..." The brunette heard the rosette mutter. "What's strange? Okay, a guys cheating behind my new client's backs. That, or their delusional."

"That's not it. All nine of our new clients are also homosexual and go for a guy named Kuroko Tetsuya," Alex answered for the other two. Aida was shocked, "This dudes cheating on 12 mental guys at once? Damn."

"But that's not the point. I mean it is but they're all really happy talking about him. If he's not cheating on them and they're just delusional, shouldn't he be able to help?" Araki finally spoke up in spite of her sulking.

"I guess so. Maybe they know his number? One of them should, 'cause I don't want to go through people's personal lives, I do that too much already."

* * *

><p>Momoi's next patient wasn't any better than her last. He was an attention seeker and was far too positive for her taste.<p>

_Hayama Kotarou, 20, Male._

_Height: 180 cm (5"11)_

_Weight: 68 kg (150 lbs)_

_DoB: July 25, XXXX*_

_Hair Color: Blond_

_Eye Color: Black_

_Diagnosed with:_

_-Abuse of use of tactical ignorance*_

_-Slight euphoria_

He was the only one of her 4 new patients who had euphoria, a change from an apologetic mushroom, a crazed childhood friend, and a man with a killer intent. Hayama seemed like a nice guy, bright and happy with butterflies and flowers behind him.

"Hello Hayama-kun." He hummed. "Hello~"

_Interesting_ _enough_, the rosette thought. But she decided to keep going, "Hayama-kun, you are 20 now, yes?"

"Mhm~" The blond answered chantingly. "Why do you think you're here in the institute besides the fact that you've been moved from another one?" Since this was getting nowhere, she needed him to stop giving her one word answers. He was different from Ogiwara, he wasn't depressed, not with those butterflies and flowers floating all over him.

"Cause I couldn't find Kuroko in the area."

* * *

><p>Alex hated her fourth and last new client, she decided. He was a violent playboy. That was all she needed to hate Haizaki Shougo.<p>

_Haizaki Shougo, 19, XXXX_

_Height: 188 cm (6"2)_

_Weight: 78 kgs (172 lbs)_

_DoB: November 2, XXXX*_

_Hair Color: Naturally light gray, not specified if dyed, dark gray_

_Eye Color: Black_

_Diagnosed with:_

_-Extreme violence_

_-May have been a sex addict_

"Hey, sexy," The gray haired teen said seductively, "Why don't we do _it_ here on the couch?"

Alex pushed up her glasses with a frown. Had his other female therapists fallen for this disgusting man? "No, thank you. How about you put your ass down on the seat and shut up?"

"How about you put your ass down on m- UGH. WHAT THE HELL WOMAN?!" She had kicked her new patient. Joy.

"Please cooperate. Now, anything other than sex and violence you want to talk about?"

"Uh, not really. Actually, can I use the phone?" Alex stared at him intently. "Why...?"

"No particular reason, I just need one of my whores to come here."

"Haizaki!"

"Okay, okay, I just want to get out of this junk. Tch, there's nothing wrong with me anyways." Yup, nothing wrong at all. Holding someone by the throat and having sexual frustrations every time you see female assets are definitely normal.

Not.

But at least he was vocal about wanting to get out of the institute.

_That_ was normal.

"And what would you do after leaving?" Maybe she could get some work done. He snickered, "Isn't it obvious? Look for his ass to pound."

Her eyes went wide at the gray head's choice of words. "Wha... Who's?" Just take the information and get him better. That was enough.

"Tch, Tetsuya's of course. His probably tight."

* * *

><p>She wasn't scared. Really, she wasn't. She was used to patients like this.<p>

But this guy was bad.

_Hanamiya Makoto, 20, Male._

_Height: 179 cm (5"10)_

_Weight: 67 kg (148 lbs)_

_DoB: January 12, XXXX_

_Hair Color: Black_

_Eye Color: Amber_

_Diagnosed with:_

_-Extreme violence_

_-Sadism_

There was a difference between being sadistic and violent. A sadist enjoys to see, hear, feel, basically sense the fear and pain of others. A violent person caused the pain or fear.

Hanamiya Makoto was both.

He had this way of pissing people off. Acting all innocent and then calling you a dumbass.

Which was kind of true cause no matter how many times he did the same trick, Aida could not get used to it.

"Hanamiya-kun, please stop joking around and answer the question," She said for the umpteenth time. He smirked, "Then answer _my_ question."

Looking at the latter, she glared. Should she ask what the question is or ignore him? "And what's that?" Damn, it slipped. He smirked maniacally, widening to an extent she didn't know was possible. It was unnerving, really. "So? What is it?" She dares to ask.

"Do you really think you can help me get 'better'?" The man with strange eyebrows spat, disgust laced in his tone. Aida raised her eyebrows. She didn't expect that. "Of course, it's my job. Hanamiya-kun, I know you don't trust me much but please, just try. If you just try, maybe y-"

She was cut off with a sneer. The patient then threw his head back in laughter. Not the laughter of joy, or even humor. But one of...

Pity...?

"You really believe you can help me. No, us," With the last of his chuckles, he leaned close, the handcuffs unable to hold his wrists down, "You cannot help any of us, I promise that. There's only one person can.

His name is Kuroko Tetsuya."

* * *

><p>Nebuya Eikichi wasn't a bad person. He wasn't violent or insane. Good thing too, because with those muscles, the best of wrestlers wouldn't be able to take him on.<p>

But he ate an excessive amount of food. Meaning exorbitant.

Meaning _a lot_.

_Nebuya Eikichi, 20, Male._

_Height: 190 cm (6"3)_

_Weight: 94 kg (207 lbs)_

_DoB: April 30, XXXX*_

_Hair Color: Black_

_Eye Color: Black_

_Diagnosed with:_

_-Binge eating disorder_

_-Positive self esteem_

He was a dark skinned, heavy muscled, tall man who looked like he wanted to be anywhere else besides the patients room. Well, not that this visage was new, most clients were like that. Some had tried to run away but failed.

It didn't seem like that would be the case if he ran away.

"May I ask about your binge eating disorder, Nebuya?" With an annoyed grunt, he replied, "You already did. My 'disorder' is for meat. Meat is life. Meat tastes good. At least I'm not like that Murasakibara who kills his teeth." Was it bad that Araki wanted to agree?

Wait, he knew Murasakibara?

"So you think meat is life? Besides the fact that it tastes good, why?" Ignoring the fact that both food-crazed patients knew each other.

It seemed as though she hit the jackpot because he looked like he was rethinking what he said. It only proved to be true when he responded.

"You're right... Meat isn't life...

Kuroko is."

* * *

><p>A certain light cyan haired male placed the last box of 13 medium sized ones on the newly waxed floor that shined brightly, giving the vibe of a new apartment.<p>

Actually, that's exactly what it was.

His baby Alaskn Malamute, Nigou, gave an adorable bark at him, signaling for attention. Kuroko chuckled at his antics and started nuzzling his nose with the black and white fur.

"Nigou, do you like it here?" The soft-spoken teenager asked his dog. The husky barked once more, tail wagging and blue eyes identical to those of his shining brightly.

The apartment was simple enough. Two rooms, one bathroom, one kitchen, a fairly large living room, and a small balcony. Nothing too fanciful, painted with a simple ivory color and mocha brown floor. Too big to be called an apartment complex but too small to be called a penthouse.

Now, moving the boxes would be the hard part. The viridian green long couch was placed in the living room, in front of a flat screen TV and a coffee table. He had his queen sized bed in his new bedroom and another bed of the same size in the other room. There was a bookshelf and a work desk in his room as well as a built in closet.

Opening the one of many boxes, he began to sort out all the small stuff.

* * *

><p>Nijimura Shuzo, Hyuuga Junpei, Izuki Shun, Kasamatsu Yukio, Moriyama Yoshitaka, and Imayoshi Shoichi were (and are) good friends of his older brother. He knew that the first three were younger than his brother by a year but it didn't particularly matter. They still were a great group of friends through thick and thin.<p>

But it still didn't explain why they were in front of his [new] apartment.

Kuroko bowed to the upperclass men, who acknowledged his presence (they were used to him... Sort of). Hyuuga ruffled his hair, making it even more messier than it already was.

"Ah... Did Mayuzumi-nii invite you here?" It was really the only guess he had.

"No, we decided to see your new apartment and dropped by with snacks and drinks," Imayoshi replied with his eyes still squinted. Kuroko frowned, if the 'snacks and drinks' were junk food and alcohol, he was going to kick his senpais out. Kasamatsu took notice of Kuroko's usual emotionless face becoming... Well, unemotionless (if that was even a word) and said, "Don't worry, it's not anything alcoholic. I know you're still weary about the last time we have a midnight snack. We got soda and juice with some food and a vanilla milkshake for you."

The cyan haired boy perked up at the sound of 'vanilla milkshake'. "Okay, settle in, I'll get Mayuzumi-nii." The youngest boy ran towards the room at the end of the corridor to call for his brother.

What he didn't know about moving into this apartment was that it was just 3 blocks away from a certain institute.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Kuroko got more screen time here~

I'm sorry if you dislike Mayuzumi being Kuroko's [half] brother.

I realized that people would most likely watch the anime rather than read the manga, so I restricted myself from making Fukui or Wei Liu his friends.

I'm sorry if any of the characters are a bit OOC!

Please review before leaving this page~

Constructive criticism will also be greatly appreciated!

**Chronic indecision: **It's sort of an exaggerated, big fear of mistakes.

**Misophonia: **Literally the hatred of sound.

**Hanafuda: **It's an Asian card game. I wouldn't really call it authentic Japanese since I know Koreans and Chinese play it too.

**Tactical Ignorance: **A behavior used to gain attention. Like fake coughing or some strange noise.

**Mibuchi Reo: **His birthday is made up. It's based on the first episode he came out on, which is 38. 3/8 is also my birthday, which cracks me up!

**Hayama Kotaro:** Also a made up birthday. Based on his height in feet.

**Nebuya Eikichi: **His birthday is based on his weight in kilograms.

**Haizaki Shougo: **His birthday is also based on his weight in kilograms.

**I know this chapter was put up really fast, but that's because I'm on break for the week. Sorry, but don't expect updates to be this fast!**

**I think I'm going to change the summary to Almost All/Kuro cause I'm still thinking about Imayoshi and the rest of the upperclassmen. What do you think?**

**Next chapter will probably have all the characters taking a test and meeting Kuroko. Maybe some senpai action too, hm?**

**Review please~**

* * *

><p>EDIT: I replaced their fake birthdays with their actual ones that have been released a couple weeks ago! Thank you~ (323/14)


	3. What a Day

Probably the longest chapter I ever wrote! I just couldn't pick a place to finish it off so just kept going.

And thank you so, _so_, **so**, _**so**_ much to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed. Can I just give a group hug to all of you?

Constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated.

* * *

><p><strong>What a [Really Weird, Pass-the-Kuroko] Day<strong>

"Aida-san~!" A familiar blond rushed into the brunette's office. The therapist looked up to see the beaming face practically shining down on her. "Yes Kise-kun?" She fought the urge to cover her eyes.

"I heard we're taking a test today-ssu! Can I just take it now?" Aida blinked. She didn't expect someone to be so enthusiastic about taking an exam. The brunette was still a bit weary about her new group of patients and their same-named lover[s]. She didn't think there were so many people by the name of Kuroko Tetsuya, but at the same time, it wasn't an uncommon name either. She gave a small smile at the blond and said, "Please wait, Kise-kun. There are 3 others who need to take it and you're the first one here."

The former model pouted (adorably, might I add) but sat on one of the chairs in front of a table the size of a family dining table. He knew that the three missing were Ogiwara, Hanamiya, and Kiyoshi. Hanamiya would probably be late loafing around and looking for someone to bully. Kiyoshi would most likely be late trying to gain Hanamiya's attention to get to the office on time. The last of the three... Well, he'd most definitely be tardy because of his make out session with the picture of a certain cyan haired boy.

The blond male sighed but put on a bright smile. "Ne, Aida-san?"

She looked up from her shoujo manga she was reading before he had barged into the room, "Hm? Is there something you need, Kise-kun?"

Kise nodded, "May I get a drink from the cafeteria? The rest are late anyways." Aida checked the time and sighed. It was 11:09, the boys were supposed to be there 9 minutes ago. "Okay, just hurry back. If you see the three of them, could you tell them to come here?"

"Yes-ssu!"

But can you really trust a mental patient?

* * *

><p>Aomine Daiki was currently lying down on the top bunk of a room he and another patient shared, reading a gravure magazine. The people here were really stupid. First of all, why would they even room two so-called 'mental' people at all? Second of all, why would they room him with such an-<p>

"OI, AHOMINE!" -Idiot.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, BAKAGAMI?!" The navy bluenette thought that was loud enough. Probably.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" Oh. So that was what was wrong. He was sure he hadn't locked it...

Oh wait he had.

But it was for a good reason. What would you do if you heard that Haizaki was out trying to steal everyone's clothes just for the fun of it?

You would lock your door too.

Unless you wanted to have sex with that crazy bastard.

Aomine tiresomely put his gravure magazine of Horikita Mai, climbed down from the upper bunk, unlocked the door, and swung it open. "Happy?" He grunted at the redhead. "Very." The other answered back with a small grin. This guy. He hadn't changed a bit since high school.

Oh well, at least Kise wasn't h-

"Aomine-chi, Kagami-chi, let's have some fun at the basketball court-ssu!" Speak of the devil and he shall appear... Actually, that wasn't such a bad idea. Like hell he was going to stay in and take a stupid test on a day as bright as this. Screw it, he was going to play some ball and declare his freedom. "Kay, give me a sec."

The former model stood by the doorway, which was closed and waited patiently for his friends to get out of their sleepwear and into some outside clothes (especially Aomine. Sure, it was a bit hot out but did he really need to not wear anything but his _birthday suit_ shamelessly under a thin sheet of a blanket?). Kagami was basically already dressed in a sports outfit; a t-shirt, basketball shorts, and sneakers.

"Ah! Should I get Ogiwara-chi too? We need at least one more player-ssu!" Although he knew well what the answer would be, it didn't hurt to give a try. "You know that bastard refuses to play ever since Tetsu left." Kise visibly winced. Okay, maybe it did hurt.

"Than how about Murasaki-chi?" The redhead and blunette stared at each other before shaking their heads rapidly at Kise. "You do know what asking Murasakibara to play will cause right?"

The blond didn't understand for a few moments until it clicked, "Oooh... Oh. Oh."

And behind Kise was the real devil himself.

...

In the end, Aomine, Kagami, Kise, Akashi, Murasakibara, and Midorima ended up on the court outside the asylum.

Don't ask how, just go along with something like 'scissors, sharp, basketball, hit, shoot, hurt'.

Of course, Akashi was the one to choose the teams and decided that he, Murasakibara, and Aomine would be a team against Kise, Midorima, and Kagami.

Aomine ended up with the tip off ball, catching it in midair as it was passed by the extremely tall Murasakibara. The tan blunette dribbled the ball wildly, advancing forward to the net but was stopped by Kagami, his rival in everything. Using a drive he would normally use for street ball, he continued running for the goal. However, Kagami seemed to have predicted his moves and took an early step back, stealing the ball from Aomine.

"What?!" Kagami smirked and with a mocking voice, said, "The only one who can beat me is me!" The fiery redhead then passed to Midorima who shot his perfect 3 pointer without missing a beat.

* * *

><p>Kuroko was walking his dog, Nigou, in his new neighborhood, passing by small stores and a park. Mayuzumi had morning classes at the university today so he had the morning to himself. Nigou seemed fascinated by the new area, as was he. Kuroko was careful not to get lost and had to remember landmarks he had passed.<p>

As he started getting to the third block from the apartment, he heard some people yelling. Not yelling in madness or anger, but in fun and games. A sudden wave of nostalgia and hope hit him. What he was hoping for, even he didn't know. But Kuroko turned the corner and found-

-a bunch of colorful haired teens playing basketball.

The nostalgic atmosphere around him got the better of him as the figures who were shooting and stealing became shorter and less aggressive.

The one who shot just now... He was-

"M-Midorima-kun?"

All 6 figures froze on the court surrounded by fences and turned to look at Kuroko. They were taller, more masculine looking, and [he would never, ever admit this out loud but] very good looking (not that they weren't before) but this was them. They were his... Best friends.

"K-Kuroko?" The one he thought had to be Midorima wondered aloud. All six of them had their mouths slightly agape and eyes wide while staring at the boy. "Y-you... You're... This isn't a t-trick of schizophrenia, is it?"

"No, Midorima-chi, I think Kuroko-chi is really... Here..."

He looked breathtaking to them. Really, he did. Pale skin with not-yet-toned muscles and the short stature was adorable. Not to mention his oval shaped cyan eyes and the light cyan hair framing his heart shaped face was a sight to behold. He wore a navy blue and white striped t-shirt under a light blue sweater that was zipped down along with faded jeans, white sneakers, and a brown shoulder bag. An unfamiliar puppy was next to him, tail wagging and had it's tongue out cutely, as though unaware of the situation.

The 6 patients ran quickly towards the low fence and stared at Kuroko, taking in all he was at the moment. Kise came out of his stupor first and hugged the boy tightly, nearly suffocating the life out of the poor teen. The blond took in the scent of vanilla and the warmth of his lithe body, feeling not the tiniest bit sorry about his light sweat from the short game.

"Kuroko-chi... I missed you-ssu," Kise grasped on to him tighter, as if afraid to the he would disappear. He felt small hands rubbing circles on his back. Oh God, please let this moment last. "I missed you too, Kise-kun."

"O-oi... Let go of Tetsu!" Aomine demanded, eyes dangerously sparking with jealousy of all the attention Kise was getting. After much effort and persuasion from Kuroko that he was not going to leave, he reluctantly let go and Kuroko was passed on to Aomine.

"Tetsu, why'd you leave?" The navy blue haired patient inquired while embracing every part of the one he wanted to see for ages. "I'm sorry, Aomine-kun. It wasn't in my chose to move. I promise that I'll stay in the area from now on... Especially knowing that you are all here with me."

After some hugs, light punches, laughter, and happy tears, the 7 colorful haired teens sat together, Kuroko still sitting outside (with Nigou sitting on his lap) the fence as to not violate any trespassing rules.

"So why are you guys at an... Asylum?" He wondered aloud, still blank faced although a mixture of elation (from meeting them) and curiosity (from meeting them within an asylum property) flooded his eyes. The rainbow haired teens stared at him once more as if saying, "Are you kidding me?"

"Was that a bad question to ask?" Had he offended them right after their meeting for the first time in 3 years? He hoped not... That would be horrible.

"That's not it, Tetsuya. I suppose I'll say it to the point. After you left, each of us started falling into a state of... Mental corruption. Not that some of us were already mentally unstable but we became crazed. Such as Ogiwara. He's fallen into depression, Tetsuya," Akashi answered with a frown on his face. Kuroko was shocked and petrified. He didn't think he was that important in their lives. Sure, best friends for life and after life but still. "R-really?"

He felt horrible; not to only his best friends but their families as well. When he first met some of them, they looked pretty normal. That was, until they trusted him enough with their secrets. Some of his friends had admitted to be homosexual to their parents, others more afraid of being disowned. All, not just most, of their parents who knew of this fact were extremely disappointed on their son's sexual preference. Especially in Japan, where there were no gay rights. It must have been already hard for their parents to accept this fact; and he felt as though he had just made it harder for them. How would they all be feeling now that their _sons, _most of them inheriting their parent's properties, were in an institute for crazed people? Although they didn't seem to want to tell him _who _it was that they actually liked, he knew it must have been hard on their families enough.

"Yes-ssu! But if he sees you, I know he'll get better and happier-ssu!" Kise assured, "All of us are already happier seeing you-ssu!" Kuroko raised his head from the ground and have the smallest of smiles, grateful that he had been forgiven.

"Midorima-kun, your nose bleeding..." Kuroko took out a tissue from his bag and passed it to his green haired friend who muttered, "Thanks."

"Ah, Murasakibara-kun still likes candy, right?" The purple haired giant nodded almost violently, he hadn't eaten sweets for a long time; the asylum's definition of dessert was salad with barely any dressing and a boring old cereal bar. Kuroko took out a couple pieces of wrapped vanilla candies and gave most of them to Murasakibara and 2 pieces to the others, also taking one for himself.

"Why'd you move into the area, Kuroko?" Kagami questioned the boy. All of them were actually thinking the same thing. It couldn't be a coincidence that they were all moved to Teiko and that he was here too.

"School reasons. Mayuzumi-nii already attends Seirin University and rented a dorm with Imayoshi-senpai - a friend he made after we moved. I was accepted in through a scholarship last year and decided to move into the area so Mayuzumi-nii and I could live together. I don't have classes this week, though. Just the opening ceremony." Oh. Fate was being nice for once. Actually, Mayuzumi never really _liked _any of them.

"So you're staying here until you graduate-ssu?"

"Probably afterwards as well."

"Then we can see Kuro-chin everyday~" Murasakibara drawled happily.

"N-not that I care but it would be nice to see you a lot like the past-nodayo."

"You're such a tsundere, Midorima," Aomine said with a smirked, "We all know you like the idea of seeing Kuroko now."

Before the green haired tsundere could retort in denial, they heard yelling from the other side of the fence. "ALL OF YOU, GET IN HERE BEFORE I HAVE TO DRAG YOU IN HERE!" Aida threatened the teens. They gulped and waved to Kuroko. Kise turned his back again and inquired, "Your numbers still the same, right-ssu?" The blunette nodded and waved before walking away as well.

* * *

><p>Back inside the building were the rainbow buddies, being disciplined by their therapists but were too happy about their meeting with Kuroko to be upset.<p>

"-nd now you're 40, wait, 47 minutes late!"

He was so nice like they remembered. Not sweet, but kindhearted with a beautiful soul.

"-uldn't take the test because all 6 of you were outside playing!"

And so cute too. Like a fluffy little teddy bear who could be cuddled with everyday.

"-ay basketball after you take it but not while everyone else is waiting!"

Soft, warm pale skin. Feathery soft light blue hair. Large, oval blue eyes. Adorable, button red nose. Cute, pouty pink lips. He was the epitome of perfection!

"AND WHY ARE YOU ALL SMILING LIKE IDIOTS?!"

Startled out of their thoughts of their cute little Tetsuya, they found the 4 women glaring at them.

"Uh... Because we haven't played basketball in so long?" Kagami tried to lie with a scratch of his head. Alex shook her head. "You played yesterday."

"What Taiga means is that we haven't played that roughly in a while," Akashi lied smoothly. The other five nodded in agreement while the women sighed.

"All right. Get into the rooms and take your tests. It's fairly easy so you shouldn't have a problem with it."

* * *

><p>The test was fair like they promised. Simple math, reading, in-your-opinion questions, and so on. But the last question caught Ogiwara's eyes.<p>

He started crying.

"O-Ogiwara-kun, what's wrong?" Aida asked her depressed patient. Kise, Kiyoshi, and Hanamiya looked up from their papers to stare at the orange head. "I-I-I... To... Get..."

The brunette looked at his paper, the last question was one that could either be the easiest or the hardest question, depending on who you were asking. They had to use the word 'together' and write a sentence or two based on its meaning to them. Kise looked at Ogiwara, who was sitting next to him, in a bit of sympathy, as if understanding what he was wailing about.

"Aida-san, I think you spelled this wrong. Shouldn't it be 'togethim'? 'Together' doesn't sound so good..."

* * *

><p>It was 11:53 when Kuroko got a call from Mayuzumi, saying that he was home early from school. It was 12:16 when he got a call from an unknown number when he was in the elevator to his apartment.<p>

Remembering what Kise asked, he picked it up and answered, "Hello, who is this?"

"Is this Kuroko Tetsuya?" She paused and waited for an answer. "This is he. Who is this?" The response came quickly, "I'm Aida Riko - Ogiwara Shigehiro, Kise Ryouta, Hanamiya Makoto, and Kiyoshi Teppei's therapist. I'm assuming you know them?"

"Yes, I do. Is there something the matter?" By now, he was turning the keys to the apartment door. He was pretty surprised that Hanamiya ans Kiyoshi were there too; wasn't it just the Generation of Miracles and Ogiwara?

"Could you by any chance... Get to Teiko Mental Health Institution as soon as possible? Ogiwara-kun's asking for you." Ogiwara Shigehiro was his best friend since forever. He'd do anything for the orange head.

Not that it wasn't the same for any of the others.

"Yes, of course."

"I'm so sorry for asking for this. Kise-kun seemed to know your number by heart." What. Kise... That creep.

"It's not a problem." And with a soft click, the call had ended and he had just taken off his shoes. He could hear his senpais and [not really] his brother in the living room watching or playing something. If it was watching, probably basketball. If it was playing, probably a game about basketball. Honestly, he didn't understand how his quiet older brother had friends like that.

Not that he could talk though.

Mayuzumi, Imayoshi, and Hyuuga were on the couch while Izuki, Kasamatsu, Nijimura, and Moriyama sat on the floor. None of them noticed him entering the room until Mayuzumi pointed out, "Oh, Kuroko."

The other four blinked. "Gyah!" They shouted in surprise. "Oi, Kuroko, when'd you get here?" Hyuuga inquired, a bit jumpy.

"Domo. I've been here for about 4 minutes. Nii-san, I have to go back out. I'll leave Nigou to you." He bowed in politeness and began to take his leave.

"Kuroko, where are you going?" Kasamatsu asked the youngest. He turned around and replied, "To an asylum."

"An asylum? What? Do you need us to follow you?" Izuki suggested. Kuroko shook his head. "It's all right, it's only 3 blocks away, after all."

_That's not what we're worried about!_ The upperclassmen thought as they imagined various things that the mental patients could do to their poor, defenseless Kuroko.

"Well how about we go with you?" Imayoshi pitched in. The cyan haired boy nodded this time. "If this is what you want." Mayuzumi spoke up in agreement, "We'll come. There's not much to do here anyways."

_Liar, you were playing games and eating just now, nii-san._

* * *

><p>They arrived via Mayuzumi's mini van (Kuroko inwardly chuckled at his senpai's overprotectiveness). The green-blue building was neither tall nor short, just a 4 floor building. Kuroko and the other 6 handed their ID cards to the receptionist, who scanned it and pointed to where they needed to go to. Second floor, room 234, fourth room from the escalators. Right.<p>

Upon their entrance, Hanamiya was lazily sitting back on his chair, a smirk on his face as he continued to hear Ogiwara cry like it was music. Kiyoshi was trying to make everything happy by offering coffee candy that appeared out of nowhere. Kise was starting to sulk, as he could not help the orange head. Aida was trying to stop all the commotion.

"Etto..." Kuroko trailed off, trying to gain their attention. His brother and Nijimura tried politely knocked on the door; it didn't work. "Oi!" Hyuuga and Kasamatsu shouted. Moriyama and Izuki sweatdropped at the chaos. Imayoshi just looked on in amusement.

"Ah! Hello, could I ask which of you is Kuroko-kun?" Aida asked, finally noticing them. "He is," Mayuzumi said, pointing down at his brother.

"Who?"

"Him." He picked Kuroko up by the waist as if weighing nothing, knowing this would get nowhere with his naturally low presence.

"W-wait, since when were you here?!"

"I've been here the whole time." Kuroko deadpanned. He asked for his brother to put him down and then walked over to his sobbing childhood friend, surprising the other 3 patients. "Ogiwara-kun."

Ogiwara opened his eyes at the sound of the pleasant voice, eyes widening even more at the person. Expression changed after expression. First, he was upset, then confused, shocked, and then even more confused. "Y-y-you... K-Kuro... Kuroko..."

"It's me."

And with a soft but deep embrace, he seemed to be crying more, but instead of sadness, in delight.

And no one noticed Kise smiling in glee because from going outside to play basketball to calling Kuroko was his idea.

* * *

><p>21 other men looked on with jealousy, Kise simply sitting in elation, Kuroko still immobile due to his childhood friend's iron grip, and Ogiwara in a state of bliss.<p>

The other 12 patients had finished their exams but heard the commotion in the room across and next to their's and decided to drop by and see what was going on. When they saw the all too familiar blue head, all wanted to hug (grope) the life out of him but then they realized.

_Ogiwara-freaking-why-the-hell-are-you-depressed-Shigehiro_ was currently doing so.

A menacing aura filled with jealously, anger, and, well, menace emitted from the Generation of Miracles, Uncrowned Generals, the senpais, Takao, Himuro, Kagami, Sakurai, and Haizaki. Akashi, Aomine, Murasakibara, Hanamiya, Imayoshi, Mayuzumi, and Haizaki were giving off extremely killer looks.

Not that the rest weren't but they were_ bad._ It was like they wished they had a knife (scissors too) in their hands.

And they did wish.

Mayuzumi opened and clenched his fingers into a fist, quite annoyed that someone would dare to touch his precious little brother. Who were they to touch what was _his?!_

Kuroko was on Ogiwara's lap, basically straddling the orange head. His tears had reduced to quiet sobs and muffled "Kuroko"'s into light cyan haired boy's white t-shirt. The latter patted the former's head while rubbing his back with his other hand. Mayuzumi could almost imagine the hands that were hugging Kuroko's waist sliding under the defenseless boy's shirt, which made the gray haired teen even more upset.

But, _of course_, that didn't happen.

When Ogiwara's sobs had died down, he looked up and reached for Kuroko's face; cupping from his soft cheeks to his perfectly sculpted jaw, as if to check if he was real. Acting like a kicked and abandoned puppy, he made sure Kuroko was nearly immobile from his grasps. Kuroko graced his friend with one of his rare, small smiles and embraced him once again. This time, all the mental and students froze, (minus Kise, Ogiwara, and Kuroko) the beautiful visage still in their minds. A short time later, the ice started to melt as they realized that the smile wasn't for them. The murderous aura oozed out once more, surrounding their figures.

They were going to kill Ogiwara Shigehiro,

Kise, however, was snapping pictures of Kuroko continuously, setting it as his wallpaper, and giggling to himself. _His Kuroko-chi was so adorable._

_..._

This was all new to Kuroko, though. Ogiwara had always been carefree and whimsical as a child; have had only seen him cry when he had moved away. Naturally, he was shocked to see his best friend in this state.

What shocked him even more were the people at the doorway behind him.

He knew his colorful haired buddies, Kiyoshi, Hanamiya, and Ogiwara were already here due to the phone call but didn't expect his 8 other best friends to be at an asylum. Much less at the same institute.

He hoped he wasn't the cause of this.

He really didn't.

Akashi had told him that they were at Teiko because of his leave. It couldn't be that all their disorders were his fault, right?

"Tet-chan!"_ Takao-kun?_

As he was glomped forcefully off of Ogiwara and a hand saving his head from a concussion, the ravenette nuzzled into his neck on the blue carpeted floor. "You found us! As expected of my Tet-chan!"

"Your Tet-chan? He's my Tet-chan!" Mibuchi-senpai? The powder blue haired teen was lifted off from the ground and into his pretty looking senpai's arms. "Wahh, Reo-nii, gimme Kuroko!" Hayama pulled on his white sneakers to gain his attention but was diverted away by another male. "Kuroko-chi, wasn't this an awesome idea-ssu~?" Kise took a selfie with the pale skinned boy even before he was ready. Unable to answer the question, he was dragged into the arms of an even taller male.

"Kuroko, I'm sorry about these... feigns. N-not that I care about you or anything, b-but... Here's yo-your lucky item for the day," Stated the greened haired tsundere, handing him a pink teddy bear. Before he was given a chance to thank him, though, his arms were being split from his body in either direction, his feet barely touching the ground. From one side was a ferocious red tiger and from the other was a wild blue panther.

"He's my shadow and you know it, Bakagami!"

"You're lying to yourself, Ahomine!"

As they continued playing tug-a-Kuroko, they were brought to a halt when a slightly shorter man huddled him in his arms. The pretty boy looked down at the once-kouhai in affection about to close the gap between their lips when a scissor cut through that short distance. Towering above them was _Akashi-incarnation-of-freaking-Satan_, glaring down at the older teen with hair that covered his left eye. "Muro-chin, how could you~?" An even taller male wrapped Kuroko in his muscular arms and brushed cheek against cheek. "Wah~ Kuro-chin so soft and tiny~"

And again, before he could retort that he was at a perfectly fine height of 168 centimeters (5"6), he was in the arms of the sadist by the name of Hanamiya Makoto. He wasn't all that tall, either, but hey, he was taller and more muscular than Kuroko was ever going to get and could still hold the boy up. With a wide smirk, he proceeded to lick the boy's cheek leaving him stunned at his once-senpai's action. Not allowing him to leave a mark, his beloved was taken away by the apologetic mushroom, who seemed nervous as he stuttered _incoherent shit_ in front of the finally set down Kuroko.

"I-I-I, t-to y-you... I-I reeeeeee-a... Really l-l-l-l-liiiike, no, l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-o-v-v-v... GOMENASAI!" Sakurai furiously ran around the room with flailing arms.

Lifted from the ground once again, he was in the extremely strong arms of someone with Herculean strength. A small smirk was on his face as he carried Kuroko like a bride in her groom's arms. Before Nebuya could even finish the vows with a kiss, he was swept away by the coffee candy lover, Kiyoshi. The Iron Heart grinned goofily, offering a piece that came out of nowhere to him. Kuroko accepted it and put it into his mouth when he was caught by surprise. He felt hands inside his shirt and lips against his behind, he cocked his head to the side and saw a cornrow styled dark gray hair. Dark eyes looked up at him as teeth bared on to the edge of his jeans, daring to pull them down. "A-ah, Haizaki-kun?"

"Hmm~?" Was the only response he got as his striped shirt was hitched up a little higher, giving everyone in the room a glimpse of the _milky, pure, snow white_ flesh.

Blood flooded the room.

Imayoshi swiftly carried the boy out of the room and the crazy mental patient's grasps, running in high speed with the other senpais. As they got into the van, Imayoshi sat Kuroko in between his legs, shotgun, and yelled, "Quickly, Mayuzumi, GO!"

What. A. Day.

* * *

><p>Aida was very confused, annoyed, and shocked at the same time. How could this little kid be the one to solve all their problems? And by 'their' she meant both the therapists and the patients. How was depressed little Ogiwara Shigehiro shedding happy tears in front of her? Where the hell did Kise and Kiyoshi get their phone and candies?<p>

_And how the hell was she supposed to clean up all this blood?_

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

I was pretty content with this chapter, despite it being slightly rushed.

I hope you enjoyed it as well!

Don't leave the page without reviewing~

Constructive criticism will also be greatly appreciated!

**The next chapter may or may not be up by next week. It's my mid-winter break next week so we'll see how it goes, ne? **

**And, also, I have an idea for a OCs/GoM/UG/someotherguys x Kuro story. What do you guys think?**

**Review! Onegaaaaaaai~**


	4. Rivalry

Really short chapter, sadly.

I'm trying to write a lemon for Questioning Life, my one shot that may or may not become a two shot.

4 more characters in this chapter though!

I'm very sorry about the late update, my computer had issues.

Constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated.

* * *

><p><strong>Rivalry<strong>

For the next couple of days, Mayuzumi didn't let Kuroko out of his sight. When he was having classes, he made sure one of his friends who didn't have class that day took care of his sweet, innocent little brother. Kuroko didn't really mind this, he only had a few acquaintances from school that he was actually close with anyways.

Kuroko majored in humanities, education, and literature in Japanese and English. His minor classes consisted of mathematics and psychology. He was also the 'trump card' of the basketball team. He had taken psychology classes in high school so skipped two years in Seirin. He had to take math in order to graduate with a certificate in education academics and had been interested in psychology ever since he had met his crazy psycho friends. In a good way, of course.

He knew he wouldn't have any chances of seeing his friends any time soon, as his brother's relentless stalking skills were. Mayuzumi had even stalked him to their own apartment. _That_ was telling him something. But the older sibling always made it up with vanilla shakes and some sibling bonding time. Kuroko thought it was sweet, seeing as his brother was thinking about him enough to 'protect' him. He didn't know why his brother was being so clingy after his meeting with his childhood friends but he sort of liked the attention.

Although already a month and a half into the school year, Kuroko had finally been able to meet new people - people he could call friends, anyways. For once, he was glad to be able to be in some advanced classes. He was always an average student, but his humanities and literature grades had always been at the top, if not second to best (_That was all Akashi-kun and Midorima-kun's fault,_ he remembers). They were all a year or two older than him, but he didn't mind. Besides, Mayuzumi seemed to be more comfortable with them than he was with his childhood friends. Their names were Fukui Kensuke, Liu Wei, Hara Kazuya, and Miyaji Kiyoshi. They were his new group of friends, not that he replaced anyone. Kuroko wouldn't do that.

Fukui Kensuke was two years his senior. He majored in physics and psychology, the mutual class they shared. He was also the vice captain of their college basketball team. Kensuke spoke in a comical manner, often eliciting a small chuckle from the bluenette. They got along very well, complaining about each other's heights and making light jokes.

Miyaji Kiyoshi, also two years his senior, was a strange man with a love for throwing pineapples during the strangest situations at people. Which was sad that the fruits had to go to waste. He took education as a major with Kuroko which made the cyan haired teen wonder if he was good with children. Then again, he could have been aiming to be a high school teacher or a college professor.

Liu Wei was a year older than him, a Chinese exchange student, and very, _very_ tall. Not as tall as Murasakibara, but _tall_. He was also a literature student, but in the minor field. History was more of his thing, but their humanities class was not the same. Still, they interacted during some of the extremely boring grammar lessons.

Hara Kazuya reminded Kuroko of bad boy Hanamiya Makoto. The cyan haired teen was sure he had eyes behind the mop of gray lavender hair, there had to be some way he could see. He was 20 years old, like Liu, but didn't have any of the same classes with Kuroko. He was part of the architecture and engineering section of Seirin. They met through Fukui, who also went to architecture for a short period of time before changing his major.

"So you have crazy friends who fell in love with you because you played basketball? Damn Kuroko, if I could get people like that, I would be happy, not like you. You look upset," Fukui concluded from Kuroko's tale of his childhood at the cafe near the school campus. Wei Liu rolled his eyes, "He's upset because that is all thou got from his story. And he does not look upset, his face is blank."

Miyaji snorted as Hara chuckled at the two rambling about random arguments. The youngest of the group sighed and went back to reading his novel and took of sip of his vanilla milkshake. He had one more class after lunch, humanities, and he could go home afterwards. It was 2:13 now, classes would resume in 47 more minutes. Instead of going home like his brother usually does during afternoon class days, he decided to stay and hang out with his senpais - ahem, friends - for the hour. Leaning back and sighing contently, his eyes focused back onto his book.

_"The boy left, running home to find shelter." _

In all honesty, he didn't really know what the book he was reading was actually about. He picked one from the library simply to bring it to Literature. It was about a girl being kidnapped but the boy loved her so he went to save her. He died after rescuing her - he got shot by the kidnapper. He becomes an amnesiac angel, desperately trying to find his past and _blah blah blah..._

...Actually, this reminded Kuroko of one Mayuzumi's light novels.

_"But where? Where was home?" _

_His _home was 5 blocks away from the school. He just wanted to go back to their apartment and sleep. Sleeping is such a fun thing to do. He wondered if Aomine still slept almost 24/7 like he used to. God, he was the laziest bastard when they were younger. Murasakibara had to carry him from the rooftop (which was admittedly dangerous, but hey, the purple haired man wouldn't be the one getting hurt, so it didn't really matter) down to the park and throw him on the concrete floor to get him to play with the rest of them.

_"Home is where the heart is." _

Home was... in his body? Chest? What... Wait, no, he was majoring in literature for a reason, not biology. Kuroko wondered where his heart lied. Stupid thoughts, he didn't have an interest in anyone, really, he didn't. He gave his heart to his family and friends, he loved everyone. The light cyan haired team pouted. He had been single since forever. He didn't really mind this fact, his life was calm at least (or as calm as it would ever get). Kuroko personally didn't think he was too appealing. He was always, _always_ surrounded by men thick with muscles, deep or suave voices, and good personalities. He, himself, wasn't much fit for girls. Well, most girls these days. They were far to revealing with their skin where they normally shouldn't be, natural faces smacked with tons of makeup, and way too touchy. He liked gentle, nice girls. And it wasn't like he could appeal to them either. He was (extremely, sadly admitted) short for his age, not muscular, and didn't have much of a personality.

He loved his family and friends. Period.

_"Your heart is with her."_

Okay, maybe he should rethink that. Kuroko wasn't exactly for... incest. He respected the people who went through those actions, but he couldn't imagine loving his older brother that way. Oh, kami help him, not_ gay incest_. The idea was too foreign for him. That was probably the hardest part of humanities. Knowing that all these kings and queens and lords and counts and countesses were married off to preserve their bloodline.

Putting the book down on the small, circular table and picking up his phone, he realized it was 2:36. And that Liu and Fukui were still at each other's throats.

"Well at least I am not the shortest vice captain i all the college basketball teams like thou."

"Well at least_ I_ _am_ a vice captain!"

"WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" That was Miyaji. With a pineapple. From where? No one knows.

Kuroko pinched the bridge of his nose exasperatedly. Hara chuckled some more before looking (?) down at something. "Oi, Kuroko, you have a call." The younger also looked down, seeing as his senpai was right. "Hello?" He called into the device as soon as he pressed the green sign.

"Kuroko-kun? Is this you?"

"Ah, yes, it is. Would this be... Aida-san?" He asked with slight curiosity. If his friends had done something wrong, he wouldn't be able to go without his brother's permission. Which would probably never be granted.

"Mhm. I need your help. If you see Kise-kun or Midorima-kun going towards you, please bring them back to Teiko. They climbed over the fence and ran out, I think." Well, that wasn't much of a surprise. His friends were probably vexing the four therapists to let them out as well. That, or they're all escaping.

"HANAMIYA MAKOTO, GET YOUR ASS BACK DOWN HERE! HAIZAKI, DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" That answered his question.

Well, it was 2:40 anyways. He stood up from his chair and bowed to Hara, who was the only quiet one of the group at the moment. The lavender hair man waved with a grin to the figure walking out.

...

Kuroko went across the campus to the other side for his humanities class when he flash of yellow tackled him down. He also saw a blur of green behind this... this thing that pulled him down.

"Kuroko-chi!"

Donned in a white shirt and jeans was Kise Ryouta, blond hair shining in the sunlight and bright amber eyes sparkling. "See, Midorima-chi! I told you we'd find him!"

"Hmph, I never doubted you - nanodayo."

"Aw, so you do have faith in me!"

"Of course not, I have faith in Kuroko to be found."

"Etto..."

"That doesn't even make sense! It was my Kuroko-chi lovey navigation system that found him!"

"Ha, like you have anything like that! And just because you have feelings for him doesn't mean they're mutual." Cue the tears.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! KUROKO-CHI, TELL MIDORIMA-CHI THAT'S NOT TRUE! TELL HIM YOU LOVE ME!" Kise sobbed loudly, gaining attention from some of the students at the area. "Etto, yes, Kise-kun, I love you."

Heart stop.

Doki doki!

"KUROKO-CHI IS SO CUTE!"

Midorima's jaw fell to the ground, eyes fiery with jealousy and an intuition to kill. Blood pouring out from his neck and ripping off his balls - if he even has any, this bastard. This stupid, dirty, rude, ugly dog was taking his man!

"Kuroko, come here." He commanded. "Ah, I wish I could but I'm very occupied at the moment." true to his words, Kise was rubbing his face and head into Kuroko's neck, long and muscular arms encircling his waist. Midorima scoffed, kicking Kise off of the shorter teen, literally. The once sobbing model sobbed again, clutching his stomach in pain. Helping the light cyan haired boy up, he asked, "What's your next class?"

"Humanities with Izuki-senpai. He's one of my brother's friends you met yesterday."

Midorima gritted his teeth. He didn't like the way the man with glasses and squinted eyes picked his lover up and carried him out of the room. Only he should be able to do that! Not that it mattered, but still! "Hmph, let's go to your class. I'll walk you there. Honestly, must I do everything for you?"

The smaller teen looked up at him questionably with a tilted head. Wasn't he the one to offer the walk? Shrugging it off innocently, he took the larger hand into his own and smiled slightly. "Like we used to."

"A-ah, of course." Compose yourself, Midorima Shintarou.

"No fair! KUROKO-CHI'S GETTING HAND RAPED BY A CARROT! RUN AWAY KUROKO-CHI, R- OOF!" The last part was in courtesy of Araki Masako's sword. "Araki-san, why?!" Kise whined.

"Because you two shouldn't have ran away, idiots. You thought we wouldn't find you?" The teenagers looked down in shame. "And you! Didn't Aida tell you to bring them back to Teiko if they ever got to you?"

"Yes but I have class right now that I should be running to. Please excuse me."

"You're not getting away! Come to the asylum after classes are over, got it?"

Guess he's not going back home after class.

* * *

><p>And that's how he arrived in front of two glass double doors.<p>

He showed his identification card to the receptionist and went into the room he was in 3 weeks prior to this day. Inside were the four therapists looking a bit... angry.

"Kuroko-kun, you had one job. ONE JOB."

"I also had school."

"That's no excuse!" Alex yelled at the boy who was still standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"Look Tetsu-kun, the boys really, really love you. Could you just take care of them?"

"I really wish I could. However, there are some consequences I would have to face with my bro- ah..." He trailed off. Mayuzumi... He totally forgot to tell him of his plans after school. Well, a light scolding wouldn't hurt any-

"Tetsuya!" A silver haired man with a black haired one walked into the room hurriedly. Along with them, one by one, familiar faces of the patients popped by the door frame as well. "What are you doing here? You stupid, stupid, stupid little boy!" Kuroko pouted at his older brother as Izuki rubbed the back of his head and laughed awkwardly.

"Sorry, Kuroko, I told him you suddenly left after class without me noticing."

Ignoring his younger friend, Mayuzumi continued to scold the smaller boy for his insolence. "Chihiro." A sharp voice rang through the room. Akashi strode in elegantly over to the siblings and stared straight into the taller's eyes. "Let Tetsuya have his freedom. If he wants to be with us, he should - no, he will - be able to."

"Like I'd let my brother be around crazy people like you."

"Tetsuya can very well take care of himself, excuse you. And he has us to protect him, unlike you foolish people."

"I'll have you know that I can see very far with my eagle's eyes and that the rest of us can take care of our kouhai!" Izuki interuppted. Takao walked in next to Kuroko. "Ha! Well you don't have the hawk's eyes like mine. So I'm sure that I'm far more compatible with Tet-chan than you are!"

"Ah... Etto..."

Silver lighting hit red as silver-gray hit silver-blue.

And thus, the rivalry between the invisible brother and red king and eagle and hawk began.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

I hoped this chapter was a good read!

I'm so sorry for the shortness and delay.

Oh, and the thing about gay incest... Don't worry, MayuKuro will be shown here, as well as yaoi. Well, obviously yaoi, it's a bunch of guys x Kuroko story for a reason. Kuroko is just having some conflicting feelings.

Oh, and Ogiwara and the UG's information will be corrected due to the updates in the character bible.

**Anyone wanna read a Kuroshitsuji/KuroBasu fanfiction? I wrote the first chapter but I'm not sure if anyone would read it.**

**Or maybe a patisserie fanfiction?**

**Some one shots are coming up as well!**

**Ah, this summer will be busy! Kuroshitsuji Season 3, DMMd anime, Kagerou Daze anime, and DRRR! Season 2 is TBA!**

**But I'm going to miss KuroBasu, March 29 will be the last episode of season 2. WE HAVE TO WAIT ANOTHER MILLION YEARS GUYS!**

**Anyways, please review before pressing a new tab button!**


	5. Absolutism

I tried to get this up faster, I really did.

My computer is acting all shitty.

Do computers have periods?

Like I know it's called a motherboard but...

Anyways, here's a new chapter!

The words or phrases with [*] mean that they are explained at the end.

Constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated.

* * *

><p><strong>Absolutism<strong>

When Akashi first met Kuroko, it wasn't because of basketball. Both their families each had a great moneymaking father and mother who had known each other since teenage-hood. So obviously they would keep their sons together in hopes of keeping the two corporation's workmanship strong. They were large businesses, Akashi's father's business created different industrial as well as traditional goods, while Kuroko's father had set up an entertainment company. Ironically, the smaller boy never liked the attention poured to him from strangers.

The redhead thought that the bluenette was small, puny (which was funny because he wasn't even 2 inches taller than him at the time), and obnoxious with those blank eyes that showed barely any emotion. He always clang onto his older brother's shirt for protection, refusing to let go. Akashi was about to flip a table when his parents told him they were to be... best friends. The great, intellectual, cool, popular Akashi Seijuurou would not be friends with this, this child!

... So why did he feel so jealous when Kuroko had a play date with the child model Kise Ryouta?

Kise had been contracted to the Kuroko business since he was at a young age, and had been acquainted with Kuroko for a while. They quickly became friends, as well as their families. Akashi had only known Kuroko since 3rd grade, while Kise had known him since he was 7 years old. And this Ogiwara Shigehiro kid had known him since they were in diapers. This wasn't fair! This wasn't right, Kuroko - _Tetsuya_ - should only be around him! These foolish children wouldn't be able to protect him or help him like their parents wanted! And he was sure he wasn't jealous of Kuroko hanging out with Kise, oh heavens no. The blonde was crazy with his oh - so - hilarious antics. He may have not liked Kuroko either but that was no reason to disobey his parent's rules and orders.

It wasn't like he _wanted_ to help this kid out...

So whenever he had a play date with Kuroko, Akashi always kept a close eye on him, to the point where it seemed protective and obsessive. Some said it was like a brother's complex between friends, others thought it was absolutely adorable, but Akashi thought it was troublesome to take care of him. The light bluenette always seemed to disappear right from under his nose, only to appear once more with a flower or something. It was very burdensome to see him run with the other boys, being dragged around everywhere. Yes, very troublesome.

But it really wasn't.

Kuroko Tetsuya was a quiet boy, one who never got in one's way of doing something. He was a nice child as well. He couldn't make many friends on his own but when his parents introduced him to anyone, he was like a magnet that attracted all people around him. Kuroko tried to befriend Akashi even when he knew the redhead didn't particularly like him. He was a good kid, Akashi was just too stubborn to realize it.

After all, before he became _Tetsuya_, he was _Kuroko-kun._

...

Summertime. In America, a time for rest and cold treats and cool waters. In Japan, a time for work and school. Bored, unhappy, young teenagers waiting for school to end so they could go home or visit the delicatessen for ice cream and a cold beverage.

But no, not for Akashi Seijuurou. This one hell of a captain was still in school, standing outside class 3-B for a tutoring session to end. He obviously wasn't the one tutoring or getting tutored. He was waiting for three people to walk out of the room in order to drag one of them home and kick the other two out. It was long past school hours, clubs were going to end in some time soon. Hopefully, that would be when the three students would be exiting as well.

Just 10 minutes later, jocks and nerds and cheerleaders and regular students flooded out of the school, hoping to get away from the heat that surround them in the many walls of the school, only to groan when they felt the sun. Benches under the shades if trees were taken by couples and old women and men. Glancing at the door behind him, Akashi knowingly moved out of the way and stared intensely. Only a second after he moved, a polished shoe stepped out from the room, followed by a tuff of light blue hair. "Ah, Akashi-kun," The owner of the blue hair acknowledged.

"Tetsuya, where are Daiki and Ryouta?"

Looking back into the room, Kuroko sighed. "They kind of fell asleep so I suppose that I can't tutor them like this." Kuroko was a good student, sure, maybe not the top but he was above average. It was expected of a Kuroko after all. Akashi himself could have tutored them but the two refused by admitting the fact that the redhead was one they were far too scared of to deal with. Midorima was too strict and would probably become_ Shiroma*_ from the stress of teaching the imbeciles. Momoi was smart as well but she and Aomine would probably argue over nothing in the middle of it. And as for Murasakibara... well, he only studied when he was being scolded.

But the delinquents by the names of Kise Ryouta and Aomine Daiki were far, _far_ under the grades of being part of the top 100, or sometimes, even 200. They always had to give a hand to Midorima's lucky pencil one way or another.

Kise, no matter how popular and famous he was, was not as intelligent as he seemed. Maybe he was a great strategist and had the memory of a computer, but for some reason, academics were hard to grasp.

(That, or the fact that he just wanted his Kuroko-chi to role play senpai and kouhai with him).

Aomine was brilliant when it came to problem solving, forensics would be no problem. But God have mercy, he was so bad at humanities and language. He may have a 100 percent in physical education and be part of the top 25 in math and science, but without passing global history and any of his language classes, he was bound to spend his summer after school.

(With Kuroko, of course).

"Let's go, Tetsuya," He beckoned the other to follow. With an adorable tilt of his head, the blunette looked back into the room and faced back to his childhood friend. "Demo, Akashi-kun, shouldn't we wait for Aomine-kun and Kise-kun to wake up?"

The redhead held back a sigh. Tetsuya was truly to kind for his own good. Those two idiots were fast asleep! Why should they wait for these buffoons to wake up from their nap so they could go home? Besides, he had waited over an hour for the tutoring to finish and was getting impatient. "No, Shigehiro and Tatsuya-senpai are probably finished with their kendo practice."* Kuroko immediately brightened up at the names of his senior and childhood friend. With one last glance at his two sleeping Miracle friends, he allowed himself to be dragged away by Akashi.

* * *

><p>They had gotten ice cream from the convenience store with Ogiwara and Himuro afterwards, if Akashi remembered correctly. Now standing here in this dump of a place, staring up at the silver haired man who was glaring back down at him. Mayuzumi may have gotten to know his Tetsuya faster, better, and liked him the first moment their mother and Mayuzumi's father got back together but Akashi was the one who took Kuroko out for ice cream. He was the one to accompany him to the park. He was the one to help him with homework.<p>

Not _Mayuzumi_.

(It wasn't like he just wanted Kuroko to spend more time with him at the institute. Of course not).

Kuroko was awkwardly standing in between Takao and Akashi staring down and twiddling his fingers. Was it better to speak up or just keep quiet?

Breaking the silence, Mayuzumi grabbed his hand and pulled Kuroko beside him and gritted out through his teeth, "Tetsuya, we're leaving." With a sharp glare at the taller, Akashi pulled his other hand firmly stating, "No, he will not."

With another tug, Kuroko was pulled back to his brother's side. "Yes, he will."

"No, Tetsuya is going to stay with me." Another tug.

"No, my brother will be coming home." Another.

"My lover will be keeping me company here." And another.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"I refuse to give him permission."

"I refuse to let your refusal get in the way of our love."

"Excuse _you_, I refuse to let your refusal of my refusal to get in the way of my love for my brother - which, by the way, is proven to be mutual."

Loud gasps were heard throughout the room as the patients gaped like fish gulping in the water and the older brother had a small look of confidence on his usually blank face. Acting as if he had won the greatest war of the century, he pulled his younger sibling to his side and began to walk out of the room with Izuki, who seems to have been forgotten.

Blocking his way was Hanamiya and Nebuya who pushed him to the wall as Kagami grabbed Kuroko and held him up in the air with one arm. Mayuzumi looked defiantly up at the darker skin toned man, as if daring him to even try and hurt him in front of his innocent little brother. Izuki stood aside suspending his hands to the air and eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights. He looked over to Takao who was making his two hands into a gun shape, index and middle finger out with the other three curled and his other hand acting as if holding the other, one eye closed.

Yup. Definitely mentally unstable.

Kuroko was uncomfortably struggling to get down from Kagami's arms. No one was paying attention to him at the moment (was it a first or had it always been this way?) and he was desperately tapping the redhead's head in order to gain his attention.

It wasn't working.

But Sakurai-kun looked really scared. Haizaki-kun was maniacally looking at Mayuzumi-nii like he wanted to beat the shit out of him and that was never a good thing. Hanamiya-senpai looked the same except with a crazed smirk and eye lids that went far past his pupils. Nebuya-senpai and Aomine-kun were flexing their biceps, as if challenging one another on who would abuse his poor brother first. Akashi-kun still looked dazed and sad and hurt and angry and all the different negative emotions combined in one face as Mibuchi-senpai began trying to comfort him. Himuro-senpai also attempted to make him feel better but failed miserably. Kiyoshi-senpai was laughing as if pathetically trying to make the situation better. Ogiwara-kun whacked Kagami-kun on the head countless times to let Kuroko go as the redhead repeatedly yelled for him to stop. Midorima-kun stood impassively, stating that Oha-Asa (those voices in his head as he named them) told him to avoid joining in on messy situations. Murasakibara-kun fed sour cream and onion chips to Kuroko by hand, surprising the shorter youth when the crunchy delights were shoved into his mouth. Kise-kun and Hayama-senpai somehow ended up kneeling below him, worshiping his legs as he looked around the room with his body flushed against Kagami-kun's and legs having a new tingly sensation as both blonds rubbed their cheeks against his calves.

Utterly confused and uncomfortable, Kuroko squirmed in Kagami's firm grasp, almost kicking Hayama and Kise in the face. The poor youth fell on his butt as the redhead's grip was loosened and he descended from the great height. With a small thump and "Oof", Kuroko rubbed his backside, a frown marring his visage.

Everyone gasped as their eyes reached his body, and as if on instinct, they all rushed over, checking his body and cooing as if he was the most important figure in the world. Kagami realized what he had done and apologies profusely while bowing each time. Mayuzumi, finally free from Nebuya's muscular grip, walked towards Tetsuya, bent down, and carried him gently but firmly; as a groom would for his bride.

"I'll be taking my brother home now, so if you'll excuse us." Izuki was quick to follow his older friend who slammed the door shut, heightening the awkward silence.

Of course, Kise had to break it.

"HE STOLE KUROKO-CHI! HE STOLE MY KUROKO-CHI! GIVE HIM BACK!" Kise looked ready to bolt out the door but was soon stopped by an evil chuckle. Behind him stood Akashi with a murderous grin and a pair of red scissors. His golden eye glinted with a mischievous glare. The sound of the fast, twirling pair of scissors spread throughout the room until Seijuurou let go of said item, flinging in across the room, towards the door.

It hit right where Mayuzumi's head would have reached.

"We'll get him back. After all, I am absolute."

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Next chapter will probably include a short segment on Aomine and Kuroko, for a late AoKuro day/week chapter.

I corrected the information on some of the character's in the first two chapters, by the way!

And guys... what happened? How, when, did this story get over 100 reviews, followers, and favoriters (that's a word now)?

I am so grateful for all of you! /happy tears/

Please review before leaving this page~!

Constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated!

**Shiroma:** In Midorima's name, the word _midori_ means green in Japanese, hinting his hair color. I was made a pun out of how when someone gets stressed, they start gaining white hair, _shiro_ meaning white. (Brief explanation of Kuroko's name if no one realized yet: See, shadow's are black. _Kuro_ means black in Japanese. So... Yeah...)

**Kendo: **Kendo is the martial arts of swordsmanship, mainly Japanese, I believe.

**Himuro playing kendo: **In the recent character's bible, it is stated that Ogiwara's specialty is kendo. I'm not exactly sure why, but I envisioned Himuro playing kendo as well and thought, "Daaaaaamn." So yeah, it's not canon but... this is _fan_fiction, right?

**I was laughing while editing this because I realized my global history class was talking about absolutism today xD**

**So I think I'm not going to put up the Kuroshitsuji and Kuroko no Basuke crossover yet. Due to Black Butler's third season, we'll see how it goes, ne?**

**Next chapter will have AoKuro in it, add a bit of senpai/Kuro, and classmates/Kuro.**

**Will you be so kind to spare me some reviews?**


	6. Self Competition

I didn't look too deeply into editing this...

SORRY!

I hope you'll still love me.

The words or phrases with [*] mean that they are explained in the end.

Constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated.

* * *

><p><strong>Self Competition<strong>

Aomine Daiki never had a sibling, whether it be older or younger. He always wished he did; he had been living in a quiet neighborhood without any children his age to play around with. It was awfully boring being alone for so long - his father was always somewhere around the world on a business trip and his mother worked, _lived, _twenty four seven in a hospital. Due to their high paying jobs, paying for a various amount of toys, game devices, and food were never an issue. the one thing money _couldn't _buy was attention. Don't get it wrong, Aomine wasn't an attention seeker of any kind but in the large house he lived in, a pool cleaner, a gardener, and a group of maids and servants only came in once or twice a month and usually didn't pay attention to the young child. Aomine had a nanny once, but after a drastic accident consisting of Neapolitan ice cream and a knife - a _plastic_ knife - she sadly never came back. Now, there was a chef who came into the house to cook three meals for him.

Then came Momoi Satsuki.

The Momoi family had moved next door to the Aomine household during the spring in which Aomine had graduated elementary school and would be moving on to his first year of middle school.* Their daughter, Satsuki, an attractive young female who was 5 years his senior, was asked to take him to school and back starting the new year - to make sure he didn't goof around or something. He didn't like this idea, considering he didn't have many friends before, much less a girl. In elementary school, he met one kid named Sakurai Ryou. Nice kid, really. Sort of jumpy, had a mushroom head, and was pretty short but he was a really nice guy. Plus, he shared his lunch with Aomine whenever he forgot his own at home. Sadly, the brunette was transferred to a different school after moving to another town who - knows - where.

When he first met Momoi Satsuki, he wondered why he had to walk with this pink haired, cootie filled teenage girl. Daiki detested having to be babysat when he was at the prideful age of 12. She was nice, he'd admit, but still not someone who _the_ Aomine Daiki would follow to school.

Because there was someone else who he'd rather hang out with.

It was a strange meeting. There was a rumor going around of a ghost in the fourth gymnasium, of how a player from 50 years ago committed suicide after being unable to get into the first string of the basketball team. It was a depressing story, considering that now, in the 21st century, there were some situations in which where a team would simply complain and then be able to call it a tie between the two teams. Of course, one wouldn't be able to do so at an international to national game such as the Inter High or Winter Cup, but in a team on team or practice game, such a thing existed. The exception would be Teiko Middle School, who never complained, mainly because they never lost. Being the naive preteen he was, Aomine believed the rumor of the haunted gym that entrapped a lost soul.

How stupid he had felt.

The so called 'ghost' was no more than a mere first year, like he was. When Momoi had come from Teiko High to pick him up from the basketball club one day towards the fall, the blunette refused to go home so early and chose to practice more after school. Although Momoi hadn't gone to the middle school herself, she had heard of such legends and being the superstitious person she was, decided to warn Aomine before he ran off. Only caring about practice, he went to the first gym, only to find out it was closed because of the cleaning that was done by the first years of the first gym. It was the same for the second and the third gym with the second and third string. That only left one place... the fourth and final gym. Tip - Toeing slowly down the outside halls of Teiko, he was met by the sounds of squeaking and dribbling. Part of him didn't want to go and check out if there truly was ghost or not but the part of him that wanted to see inside of the gymnasium caused him to go in. In the count of three, he threw opened the door only to see a self dribbling basketball that stopped as soon as the door swung open and was held midair.

"Hello."

Blinking once, twice, thrice in front of him was a boy with light cyan hair and slightly darker eyes. He wore a white shirt and black and blue basketball shorts and was sweating quite a bit.

"E-EH?!"

With a shocking shout, Aomine staggered back in surprise. "S-since when were you there?"

The unnamed boy tilted his head, "I've been here the entire time." _No way, he couldn't have. He... He can't be the g-ghost of the fourth gym, could he?!_

"S-sorry! Please don't k-kill me or trap me in here for... for forever!"

"Etto..."

"I'm serious, I was just wondering off and looking for a place to train cause a games coming up and and I since the other gyms are closed but this one was open, I assumed that it was free for me to use - not that I would bother you or anything but I didn't know you were in here and I really needed a pl- gah!" His long run on was cut off by a basketball being thrown at his face. A small smile made its way on the smaller boy's face as he interrupted the rant by saying, "I'm sorry, but if you're willing to go on and on, than please be willing to play basketball with me." A large grin formed on the tan preteen as his brain realized what was said to him. "Yes!"

Hours after continuous hours quickly passed by until they realized it was around 10:30 in the night. Dropping on to the dirty floor, the two boys chuckled at their own basketball game. "Heh, for some ghost you're damn fun to play with."

The shorter blunette turned his head face Aomine. "You thought I was a ghost?"

With widened eyes, he exclaimed, "You aren't?!"

The still unnamed boy shook his head, "No, my name is Kuroko tetsuya, first year. You must be Aomine Daiki, seeing from the way you play." With an outburst of laughter, the tanned student grasped his stomach as tears started leaking from his eyes. The other player looked on worriedly, wondering if his new found friend was all right. "Aomine-kun?"

"Sorry, I just can't believe I've been believing all those rumors! This is hilarious! So the dead basketball player is alive! Reincarnated into the new phantom player!"

And since then, a beautiful, new friendship blossomed.

* * *

><p>Soon enough, Aomine didn't walk home immediately after school with Momoi anymore. Instead, he walked to the convenience store with Kuroko - <em>Tetsu<em> - and Akashi. Akashi, for the most part, was quite frightening despite his stature. The redhead was especially protective of Tetsu and could be scary when he needed to be. Aomine and Akashi weren't the best of friends or anything but they laid low with the arguments for Kuroko's sake (that and the fact that Akashi would probably win all of them).

Getting sea salt popsicles were normal for the threesome and even he had to admit that the daily walks were now fun and something to look forward to everyday. Momoi still visited his house one some weekends to check if he was doing fine and walked him to school. They were getting distant as the years went by, but he didn't mind. not because he hated Momoi but because he was finally beginning to have friends his age.

(Plus, one of them was an adorable shota).

(And no, he wasn't talking about the crazy red haired psycho).

The rest of the school year went by fast, and there were two more additions to their after school group, Kiyoshi-senpai and Izuki-senpai. The two of them were Mayuzumi's friends since the three were young, so it was no surprise when they came to pick Kuroko up after practice. Mayuzumi himself would have liked to do the job like an older brother would, but he had senior duties. Mayuzumi did get home earlier than Kuroko did even with those duties but had a bit more homework so left Kiyoshi, Izuki, and, as much as he hated to admit it, Akashi to get his younger brother home safely. Whenever the two second years came to pick him up, Kuroko would politely decline going home with them. They tried tactics like confusing him into following them, hoisting him up in the air and walking off, or simply dragging him around until he became tired. But one look at Kuroko's stubbornly adorable face, they resented and decided to get ice cream as well. The five students became accustomed to one another's presences (aside from Kuroko's; he didn't have any, really) and grew to like one another as friends. Eventually, Kuroko's older half brother became curious as to why he was delivered home later than expected. On a certain day in which he didn't have much work to do, he waited for Kuroko outside of the fourth gym for practice to end when he noticed a tuft of blue hair peaking out the door as a white running shoe reached out along with it. "Tetsuya," Mayuzumi addressed.

"Chihiro-nii, hello. You don't have a meeting today?" Kuroko questioned back. The silver haired third year shook his head and almost stepped back when a tan arm was hooked around his brother's neck and shoulder in a friendly manner. "Yo Tetsu, let's go!" Blue hair with matching eyes to go were next to his brother, seemingly dragging him off to the locker rooms. "Wait, Aomine-kun." Ah, so this was the Aomine Daiki that Kuroko often talked about. "Chihiro-nii-san, I'll see you after I change, please wait patiently." Mayuzumi nodded silently in response as the darker blunette turned around in surprise. Realizing that he had not acknowledged his best friends brother, Aomine bowed 90 degrees and introduced, "Hi! My name's Aomine, Tetsu's best friend!" The older teen only nodded once and rested his back on the wall, shooing them away with a flick of his hand. Taking the hint, Kuroko lightly pulled his friend's hand and tugged him away to the lockers.

Mayuzumi learned of the situation and took that one day to eat chocolate ice cream and bought the smaller family member vanilla ice cream while the rest of the boys got their own treats. It was awkward for Aomine to be put in a situation where he met his lov - ah, no, his best friend's older brother so unexpectedly. It frightened him somewhat, and the fact that he was friends with Kiyoshi and Izuki should have been comforting but it made him even more weary. After all, realizing that your best friend's brother's friend's were humorous people while the siblings were pretty much identical was kind of scary. How did they have no sense of humor if they were constantly surrounded by people who were so... jolly?

Akashi, however, wasn't much in a bad place. He had met Mayuzumi many times before during family outings or meetings. On play dates with Kuroko, Tetsuya was always seen clinging on to the older and taller male before slowly drifting off of him and playing with the redhead. He already knew Mayuzumi hated him with the utmost fury so always ignored the other's existence. The one time when Akashi, _the great and powerful Akashi Seijuurou, _did get a little, itty bitty, tiny bit jealous though. Those were the days such as today, in which Kuroko and Mayuzumi held hands, innocently walking home. Innocent, sure, for the shortest one in their group but he knew, oh he _knew_ that Mayuzumi Chihiro had dirty thoughts running through that messed up psychopathic mind of his with his half brother writhing under him and-

Well, it wasn't like he could say anything about that.

* * *

><p>Aomine was pretty content with his life.<p>

He had a group of friends he liked, had a person - a cute person - he loved, and life was going pretty well at home. Sure, his parents still spent way too much time at work, but it wasn't lonely anymore. Basketball wasn't a one player game or something he had to play with the lousy adults either. It felt good having friends and he felt happy for once.

And then that special someone was taken right from under his nose.

By a stupid brunette and blond.

In their second year.

Ogiwara Shigehiro had transferred to Teiko from Meiko middle school after his parent's had been relocated. Apparently, he had known Kuroko _"waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay" _before he had, exactly quoting how many of the same vowel he had exaggerated. He seemed like a nice guy at first, _at first. _Until Aomine realized that whenever the brunette hugged Kuroko, Ogiwara would darkly glare at him before going back into his happy and giddy persona and place a light kiss on Kuroko's forehead. Kuroko, being the innocent sweet kid he was, just took this as a friendly gesture. And boy, were they _friendly_.

Kise Ryouta was someone Aomine actually liked. He was nice and cool, plus he sort of looked up to Aomine in basketball. He was just too... touchy feely. The way he clung on to Kuroko, hugged him every second they saw each other, just... everything. It annoyed him to no end, but he couldn't be bothered, it was just the way the model was. He decided to end homeschooling and attend Teiko to be with his most _beloved, gorgeous, beautiful childhood friend. _

There was also this other upper class man named Himuro Tatsuya or something like that who came from the states. He was in his third year of Teiko then, and was good at fighting, even if he did look like a pretty boy. He joined the kendo team, as did Ogiwara, and was became well known all over the school, boys and girls both. He knew Nijimura-senpai's family lived in the states and the fact that he was good at martial arts bothered Aomine so much it almost made him afraid of anyone from the US.

Of course, there were greater problems before that.

Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi, Haizaki Shougo, and Nijimura Shuuzo to name a few.

All Haizaki, Midorima, and Murasakibara were well known as the Generation of Miracles in the basketball world. Nijimura was the legendary captain of all of these basketball monsters. Akashi and Aomine included. And of course Kuroko just had to be admitted to the first string right when everyone was in a bad mood because practice was too hard. When he was brought into the first gym where all the first string members and regulars were by Akashi, Haizaki and Aomine were having an almost fisticuffs. They glared intensely at each other when Haizaki lunged for the blunette's face with a tight fist.

A loud shriek interrupted the action.

"What are you two doing?!"

The head coach, Shirogane Kouzou, blew into the whistle while assistant coach Sanada yelled at the two about what was right and wrong to do on school grounds. Akashi swiftly wrapped his arm around Kuroko's thin waist, caring about the boy's innocence about the world, and covered his blue eyes with his own calloused hands. Feeling an intense glare from the doorway, Aomine and Haizaki both turned around to see their furious captain. They gulped at the sight of fiery red flames surrounding him, red eyes flashing. Until they realized an oblivious blunette with flowers and spakles and butterflies and rainbows and cupcakes and cookies and unicorns all over him that was overriding Akashi's glare. Although his face was rid of any emotions, his eyes shone in awe at the sight of the dusty and sweat smelling first gym. "O-oi, Tetsu?"

Snapping out of his reverie, Tetsuya moved his head to Daiki, a small smile forming on his face while acknowledging his presence. "Aomine-kun, I move in today..." Kuroko said with happiness in his tone. The gray haired boy narrowed his eyes and stared, "Tetsuya? The first string?" Almost as if stifling a laugh, Haizaki choked on his own spit. "Haizaki-kun, are you all right?" Bright blue eyes bore into his soul as Haizaki tried not to gasp at their closeness. Sneering at the smaller male, the gray headed teen turned his head away from him and replied, "S-stupid, don't get so close!"

"Oh? Do Kuro-chin and Zaki-chin* know each other~?" Murasakibara questioned with seemingly no interest in their answer.

"Yes, Haizaki-kun and I share math with each other and Akashi-kun."

_"Kuuuuuuuuroko-chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"_

Facing to where the sound came from, a yellow blur knocked Kuroko down on to the floor and rolled him around like a dog would do to his master. "Kuroko-chi, I missed you so much ssu!"

That was their meeting with one Kise Ryouta.

* * *

><p>They met Ogiwara Shigehiro and Himuro Tatsuya weeks after. On a day when they didn't have practice, Kuroko insisted he stay back for an hour at school and watch the kendo practice. Naturally, being the good friend he was, Aomine agreed and sat down with his best friend in one of the gyms. Two opponents, wearing the traditional <em>men, kote, dou, tare,<em> and _hakama, _held a _bokutou* _with tight grips. You couldn't tell who the practitioners were behind the _men _and no names were called but there were girl calls of _"Kyaa~ ...-ro-sama!" _and boy fan calls from the underclassmen yelling, "_...You beat him! ...Go, -wara!" _The screams were bouncing off the walls, voices overlapping each other annoyingly. The kendoka, or kendoists, bowed to the audience before facing each other and doing the same. They pointed the _bokutou_ in front of each other at a 45 degree angle before one turned swiftly to one side but the other found his footing and turned the other way. They both threatened each other by shaking the _bokutou_ in front of their bodies. One of the practitioners decided to be bold and nearly jumped forward, the sword aiming towards the other. However, being quick on his feet, the other backed up a bit, their _bokutous_ touching each other as they crossed. the pressure built on both their swords until they were forced to retreat by the coach. They bowed once more, knowing that there were more members needing their practice too. Taking off their protective masks, a male with hair covering his left eye smiled at the one with brown hair. They laughed as they both got off the platform, heading towards the changing room.

Which was when Aomine got confused. Kuroko looked happy to watch them practice the art of the sword. Not that he would deny his best friend such happiness but he had these eyes shining with nostalgia - good nostalgia. Did he know them from somewhere else?

Deep in thought, the blunette did not realize Kuroko was missing from his side until snapping out of his reverie when people started leaving the gym.

"Oi, Tetsu!"

Outside was his best friend who seemed occupied by two taller students.

Huh.

* * *

><p>Aomine was no one to deny his lover happiness but it was this feeling of disgust and hatred for anyone who interfered with they strong bond the two had created over the years. Not Satsuki, not Kise, not Akashi, not Mayuzumi, not anyone.<p>

And especially _not _those people who _dared _to _molest __his _Tetsu with their _filthy, disgusting, rotten hands. _

Said people were just outside his and Kagami's window.

One male with pale lilac hair had his arms around his Tetsu's shoulder as another male with dark blond hair nearly pushed him off the poor male. A rather tall man sighed and swatted the two away, having the blunette all to himself. A mustard blonde started yelling and scolding them as the tallest of the group pushed Tetsu into the building doors. Aomine almost gasped and ran down the stairs, fast enough to be the first one to see Kuroko. Not minding his pushing of the other patients, Aomine giggled like a little girl waiting for her crush.

Tetsu was invisible. Small, invisible, a bit weak, but talented and cute and smart and everything in between.

But Aomine almost didn't see his best friend in the arms of a 6 foot 8 inches tall male, an entire 5 inches taller than he was. Which was pretty scary for a normal person but then again, Murasakibara was 6 foot 10.

So he didn't stagger but instead scooped the tiny boy into his own anxious arms and gave him a constricting hug. Caught by surprise, Kuroko didn't - couldn't - return such an embrace and slightly panicked when he realized that Liu-senpai was getting smaller and smaller.

_"Tet-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan~!" _

The world was a strange place. The shape was weird, and upside down.

Upside down.

Oh.

On top of his captor and below another patient who hugged him from behind, sandwiched between the two men, he didn't feel so uncomfortable. Oddly enough and on the contrary, it felt almost comforting, now if only the top slice of bread wasn't so heavy and the bottom wasn't so muscularly bumpy, all would be cozy and warm. But the top loaf of bread held him by the armpits and flipped him over while rolling to the ground and holding Kuroko up, like when a father plays "airplane" with his child.

"Tet-chan! Isn't this fun?" No it was not fun. Kuroko was astonished, he knew he wasn't _that_ light and Takao wasn't exactly the tallest and muscle filled man in the entire world either. _How was this even physically possible? _

"Takao-kun, isn't this a bit of a strenuous exercise for you?"

"Nope!"

"Oi, Takao, why don't you bury yourself alive in a hole you sick little-"

"Ah, Kuroko! Did Liu try to rape you _again_? It's okay, I'll protect you!" Hara announced dramatically while holding the tortured boy in his right arm while the left did a dramatic pose that looked close to Lady Liberty.

However, the pose was dropped when Miyaji yanked Kuroko out to safety and started yelling, "Will you stop with your shit?! We're at a freaking mental hospital!" Fukui was laughing somewhere in the background while hysterically stuttering out, "M-Miyaji, Y-y-you're the one being l-loud! Ahahaha!"

"Oh shut up!"

"Shhhhhh, Miyaji-senpai, yelling isn't good!" Kuroko said from next to him. He had this really cute expression in which his index finger was pressed against his lips and he shook his head while looking up at the blond as if he were an adult scolding his child. Miyaji looked away with a blush while roughly patting Kuroko's head and grumbled, "Okay, jeez..."

The small smile that graced the small student's face was wiped off as a certain ganguro attacked his senpai, literally lashing out with his fist.

"Aomine-kun!" On instinct, Kuroko pulled his best friend back, arms wrapped around his waist in an attempt to calm him down. "It's alright, they're my friends from school."

"Tetsu, he - _they _- took you away! I can't let that happen... you know that," Aomine said, pleadingly while turning around to embrace the small teen. Kuroko seemed to smile into the shirt as he replied, "But I'm here now."

It was a wonderful feeling, being with the one you loved. Sometimes, though, you can't help but feel envy when they are with another. Aomine couldn't help but think about who the antagonist was, who was trying to take his Tetsu away from his arms. Was it his friends? Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, Akashi, Kagami, and the rest of the patients? Or was it those six senpais that seemed to follow Mayuzumi everywhere? Maybe it was Mayuzumi himself. And then there was these four. Were they truly innocent or did they have deep feelings for Kuroko? It was so complicated.

_Why was it so complicated?_

"I'm here to see Momoi-san, Aomine-kun. She asked me to help her with something last night. Will you lead me to her office please?" _So Satsuki and Tetsu had been talking last night... that's no good... _Nodding absent mindlessly, he led his best friend up the stairs towards the rosette's room.

"Kuroko-kun! You're late!" Momoi scolded as soon as the door opened.

"Sorry, Momoi-san but I brought ice cream. I didn't know which flavor you would like and since it's so hot today, I thought you would like sea salt ice cream, it has a cooling effect after all," He said as he walked into the room. Handing her the Popsicle from the plastic bag, he gently sat on the seat in front of her desk.

Cupid's arrow had been shot that day.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Really late AoKuro chapter...

A least its's long...?

Sorry, I was busy studying for finals... still am T-T

Reviews mean more love meaning more Kuroko harem filled love~!

Constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated~!

**Middle school/spring: **In many Asian countries, such as Japan or Korea, school starts in the springtime, towards the beginning of April. Until the end of July is when the first term or semester ends and the second begins at around the end of August. I know colleges work differently though, depending on which you attend.

**Men: **This is the headpiece that kendo practitioners wear for facial safety.

**Kote: **A glove is the easiest way to put it...

**Dou: **A chest armor.

**Tare: **It looks like a waist belt, supports the _hakama_ around your waist.

**Hakama: **A traditional clothing piece that looks somewhat like a skirt.

**Bokutou: **A wooden sword. Kendoists also use _shinai_ (which are bamboo swords) and I didn't know which one to put up. Where my brother used to go for kendo, I believe they used _bokutou_ but I'm not totally sure...

**Third season of Kuroko no Basuke has been announced! THIS OCTOBER YESSSSSSS**

**I'm so happyyyyyyy~**

**Reviews? Please? Nigou loves you if you do...**


	7. Possessive Much

I had this in my head but whenever I went on the computer, the words just didn't flow.

So I wrote the ideas that I could get out!

Here's the real chapter 7!

Enjoy everyone~!

Constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated.

* * *

><p><strong>Possessive Much?<strong>

He didn't want this. He _really_ didn't want this.

Kuroko had decent grades, a decent average, and was actually pretty smart. He loved reading and writing, researching and discovering.

But this was _so_ unfair.

"If you can't get a perfect score on your next exam, you're not allowed to meet those... _patients_ anymore," Mayuzumi said, saying the word 'patients' with extreme distaste.

"Chihiro-nii, I'm 19 now, I think I can choose who to be with..." He trailed off, not wanting to argue with his brother. They had never been in an actual argument before. They had a very healthy relationship as brothers and nothing could change that fact. They were inseparable as children and that did not change growing up. However, between family and friends, neither of those relationships were one Kuroko wanted to lose. He loved them equally and would hate to reject either so to him, this 'deal' his gray haired brother was bringing up was absolutely ridiculous.

"Tetsuya, I don't want you hanging out with those _fiends_ either way. It's not as if you're losing all your friends."

"But nii-san..."

"No buts, I don't want you hanging out with them and _that's final._" The elder ended with firmness in each word. Kuroko pouted, he didn't believe this to be fair and unreasonable. He just couldn't understand what it was about his friends that got Mayuzumi so mad. he didn't believe them to have done anything horrible or negative directly towards him, so what was the problem? He knew his friends were a bit strange and eccentric but he didn't think they were offensive (except Haizaki-kun and Hanamiya-kun, they were pretty rude).

"Chihiro-nii, you can't be serious," The younger sibling hesitantly said. He didn't want to disrespect his brother, and he understood that the gray haired older brother just wanted to keep him safe (from what, he didn't know) but he refused to give in, even to his beloved family member.

From where he was on his own bed, Mayuzumi abruptly stood and glared as sharply as he could towards his younger brother.

"I'm being very serious, _Kuroko._"

A very shocked blunette was left sitting alone in his brother's room.

_He had never been called that by his brother..._

* * *

><p>In his third year of university, the head of the Kuroko family became stressed from school and personal problems. Whatever he tried and whatever he did, more and more issues would pile up. Both tired and annoyed, alcohol was the remedy he turned to. Although usually a quiet and stoic man, it seemed as though there was an aggressive side of him.<p>

After a night with an unknown woman, he found out the next day that sometime during their lust-filled evening, numbers were exchanged. Concluding that he would never talk to this lady ever again, he disposed the number from his phone and forgot the entire situation. It was, after all, an one night stand._  
><em>

Fate, however, had other plans for this young man.

Three months after the incident, he received a call from an unknown number. Assuming that it was a wrong number or a commercial, he decided to leave it. However, when it continued to ring another 4 times, he picked up with a stoic, "Hello?"

From the other side was a woman who asked if the receiver was Kuroko and, curious of the situation, replied, "Yes."

_"This is Mayuzumi, the woman you had sex with a couple months ago. I know this is going to be shocking and I understand if you don't care about what happens from here on but sir... I am pregnant with your child." _

To say he was shocked would be an understatement.

...

Being the type of man he was, he couldn't simply leave the woman without any help. She decided not to get an abortion and have the baby, she simply couldn't take away her firstborn. The man became so devoted to her that within the months of her pregnancy, they became a couple. He was happy again and was excited for his firstborn. He wanted a future with this woman and their child - which they found out to be a male. The doctor said the baby would be strong if birthed and raised well.

Few months later, the child was born. He had gray eyes and gray hair, the former from his mother and the latter from his father. For the year in which the man was in his fourth and final year of university, he remained with the woman and their child - who they named Chihiro and allowed his surname to be Mayuzumi rather than Kuroko since the couple hadn't married yet. Mayuzumi - the woman - was a year older than he was and lived alone in a small apartment and worked part time as a receptionist at a private doctor's office.

Their relationship sadly didn't last forever as the man wanted. He did take care of the older woman and his child but he realized he just didn't have the time to be with her. After graduating with a degree as a set designer, he decided that they couldn't be together but promised to help her raise their child financially and would visit regularly. Upholding both promises, the child came to love the father very much.

The year of his son's first birthday, he reunited with a childhood friend. A lively and ever happy young woman, quite the contrast to his quiet disposition. She had light cyan blue hair with strikingly large ocean eyes. They fell in love and got married. Two years after his firstborn, came a second child. The baby was born prematurely and the mother passed away on the day of his birth. The boy had all of his mother's features: bright blue eyes, light cyan hair, short figure, cute button nose and pink lips. The only feature he seemed to inherit from his father was the stoic and emotionless face.

Later on, a colleague and friend brought his own son over for dinner at the Kuroko residence. His son was almost 7 months younger than Kuroko but they got along very well. The other man's son never stopped moving and was curious about absolutely everything while little Kuroko was a quiet and shy little thing. He was no hassle to take care of, even as he grew up to be a toddler. At age 4, he went to preschool with his babyhood friend and went to kindergarten with the same friend the next year (6 years old now since his birthday is in January). However, the same year, the head of the Kuroko family was overcome with distress as he realized the similarity of his son and his late wife. Desperate and upset, he turned to alcohol once again. One afternoon when he was off work, he drank continuously when his young son was still at school.

Becoming desperate by each slow day, he called the woman he fell in love with 8 years ago.

Both drunk and yearning for any form of comfort, they had, what some would call it, 'made love'.

...

It was only a month later that the couple decided to get married. It was a small wedding, and after being scolded by both sides of the family for doing such things at the young age they were, they were blessed and held the event indoors in a church with just their closest friends and family.

This was where Mayuzumi Chihiro and Kuroko Tetsuya met.

Awkward and timid, neither approached the other until their parents pushed them together. When Chihiro first talked to Tetsuya, he knew he had to protect this sweet little child.

Oh, he _knew. _

* * *

><p>Tetsuya was a precious little kid, no one could hate the cute teen, even as he grew up. But it was only when Kuroko started bringing home crazed and craving <em>wolves <em>to their home that the gray haired boy realized how precious the youth really was. He promised to himself and his parents that Kuroko Tetsuya would always stay innocent and pure and untouched and safe and sheltered and everything in between.

Guess he failed... Sort of... (?)

But nonetheless, he would fix his mistakes now. He was devoted to guarding his baby brother. Mayuzumi knew Kuroko would be defensive at first after all, he was a sweet kid with a big heart who didn't like when anyone was looked down at, but he would eventually settle into this new life style and then... And then, his dear Tetsuya will be all his! On the outside, Chihiro was as blank as a wall but inside, he was raging with burning passion.

_I'm not backing down. Not now._

_Not ever. _

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Sorry this was released late and it's so short, I had a writer's block.

But wow! I really, really, _really_ love you all for being so patient with me(:

Also, a reply to a Guest who commented in chapter 1 recently: I don't think you were rude at all! I understand what you're saying, however, I was pushing the fact that Kuroko didn't believe he was gay for a future chapter (chapter 4). I also enjoy writing about a characters physical appearances and the description wasn't any of Momoi's patients thinking about her. But thank you for your opinion!

I also want to say something that the same Guest pointed out in his/her review: I'm extremely sorry if the way I wrote about the disorders in the past chapters offended you in any way, it definitely wasn't intentional. I realized this when I read the Guest's review and I want to sincerely apologize. I was merely looking at a 'brighter side' of having these disorders. Also, do not EVER look at people who actually have such disorders in any way that I describe them as. I like to keep characters 'In character' but still flow with the story. Therefore, it is just MY perspective on how the KnB characters would act if they had these conditions _and _loved Kuroko.

Again, I sincerely apologize and please remember: this is a _**fan**_fiction.

**Thank you for bearing with me so far in the journey we're on with this fanfiction!**

**Also, if you are interested in a Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji and Kuroko no Basuke/Basket crossover, go to my profile and look for Victorian Generation!**

**AND (you're probably really tired of this) I made a mistake! Kuroko no Basuke will be released in early 2015, it seems! I feel very bad for the readers who read the previous chapter and I humbly apologize if I accidentally got your hopes' up!**

**Hey... What are you doing...? Go review before the Kuro-ghost captures you! RAWR!**


	8. Hide and Seek

Happy New Year everyone!

Wow, its been so long since I updated!

A lot happened, if you follow my Instagram account (KurokonoHarem), you'll know I went to the hospital several times over the course of these last months of 2014.

So sorry!

But here is the long awaited Chapter 8!

The words or phrases with [*] mean that they are explained in the end.

Constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated.

* * *

><p><strong>Hide and Seek<strong>

Apparently, luck was not on his side.

The next day came with his next test, which he had studied hours for. He was going to get that perfect score, no matter what fate had in store for him. He memorized every single formula on every one of his textbook pages and the different question types that might appear on his math exam. He was not going to give up just because his brother didn't like his choice of acquaintances. He loved all of them to the bottom of his heart; and to show this, he was going to work hard.

(Plus, he really wanted to get a high score in the class).

He had even asked Nijimura-senpai, whose best subject is math, to help him with some of the details he had not understood in the past. He had to do it in secret too because he didn't want his brother finding out. His hard work and dedication seemed to pay off while he was taking test. He got through all of the problems on the test without any issues and was confident in all his answers.

...Then he got his test back.

...And on the top, was a 99 percent out of 100.

Shit.

* * *

><p>Kuroko didn't get a question wrong... he got a point off for not making a hyphen for the equal sign more noticeable. Apparently, it was "too small to be seen by the eyes of an old man," his teacher informed him. With a disheartened sigh, he walked towards his apartment building until he realized...<p>

He could hide!

He ran off towards Teiko Mental Health Institution, hoping no one would see him along the way.

(Which was quite easy as he was, what some might call, invisible).

Kuroko quickly ran into the building, handing in his id and accepting it before running off on to the third floor, which, he learned, was where all the patients' rooms were. He knew it was a big chance that if he chose any of the many rooms, it would be one of his friends'. The blunette flung open one random door and slammed the door behind him.

"Hah?"

The university first year froze and slowly looked towards the a messily done bed, with the blankets thrown on to the ground, boxers laying limply at the foot, and a teen with dark gray hair lying on his back with his arms behind his head. The dark haired teen propped himself up by his elbows and Kuroko noticed, with great relief, that it was, in fact, a friend.

"Haizaki-kun, hello."

"Eh... Tetsuya? When did you get here... Never mind that, why are you here?" The newly introduced character asked.

"Ah... I sort of ran away and simply chose a door to open and it turned out to be yours. Could I stay here for just a bit?" Kuroko answered and asked. He would understand if Haizaki just kicked him out, he had interrupted his former teammate's nap after all.

"Go ahead, I don't get it, but sure." That surprised him, Haizaki-kun was known for being quite selfish. But there's always a good side to everyone, Kuroko supposed with a small smile. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>11 phone calls, 9 voice mails, and over 50 text messages later, Mayuzumi became worried. He was home with Nijimura and Kasamatsu, who were reviewing some materials together before their tests. What happened to his precious little brother? What if some random pedophile rapist drug dealing man kidnapped his younger brother? What if some crazy man who was into cute boys tricked his naive brother into thinking he had candy in his car and thrown him into some slave ring? What if a mafia boss wanted a new pet and specifically wanted a boy by the name of Kuroko Tetsuya? What if someone who was into BDSM used chloroform to make him lose consciousness and took him to use? OH MY GOD, WHAT IF ONE OF THOSE CRAZY FRIENDS OF HIS (Akashi Seijuurou) TOOK HIM AND TRICKED HIM INTO HAVING SEX? No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!<p>

_His first time is supposed to be with me! _Mayuzumi thinks with a straight face, even though he was running wild with crazy ideas in his head.

"Mah, I'm sure Kuroko is fine. Maybe he's just really happy with his exam score and wanted to get something for himself as a treat," Nijimura said casually, "He worked really hard last night, you know."

The silver head turned to the brunette slowly. "What do you mean?"

Nijimura tilted his head slightly and raised one eyebrow, "You didn't know? Kuroko asked me to explain some math terms last night over the phone. he wanted to make sure he got a 100 percent and worked really hard for it too. Maybe he got it and wanted to get himself something. That kid is way too selfless, he should be able to be selfish for once."

Kasamatsu then spoke up, "Yeah, that's true. He's smart enough already, it wouldn't surprise me if he did well on this test. Calm down Mayuzumi, he's probably just out and about and his phone died or something."

Mayuzumi knew his brother was studying yesterday, no doubt. He knew Tetsuya could be stubborn, especially if it had anything to do with what and the ones he loved. But he didn't expect him to study all night with one of his friends on the phone. Kuroko also didn't get a lot of hundreds in math; not to say he was a bad student, he just wasn't perfect. And even if the phantom had gotten a perfect score, he wouldn't treat himself to anything, he would have been too humble to even tell his brother he won the bet. In fact, the only place he could have gone to, whether or not he won the bet was...

Mayuzumi's silver eyes widened by a fraction and quickly grabbed his belongings and faced his two friends saying, "Let's go."

"What? Where?" Kasamatsu questioned.

"To Teiko."

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

I really wanted to incorporate what _AK47reloaded _reviewed in the previous chapter. I also wanted the senpais and other characters to interact with Kuroko too so I tried my best!

Also, sorry if the characters are kind of vague in their actions and speech, I'm still recovering from the hospital visits and can't think properly, haha xD.

Season 3 was awesome! I couldn't read KUROFES (the official fanbook) but when I got to see some small things, it sad that Fujimaki Tadatoshi was originally planning on making Kuroko and Akashi siblings! That would have changed the story so much (squeals)!

Also, i was going to write a similar story in which Kuroko, Kagami and the GoM go against their American counterparts! Dang it, they stole my idea!

(Really happy though xD).

Please review before leaving this page~

Constructive criticism will also be greatly appreciated!

**Please go and read and review my Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler and Kuroko no Basuke crossover titled 'Victorian Generation'!**

**Also, review if you want a story with baby Kuroko! I really want to do it due to Season 3's ending but I want to know what you think!**

**Next chapter's main characters will be Haizaki, Kise, and Kuroko! Get excited!**

**Review if you want another chapter~!**


	9. Oxymorons

I thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter!

My OT3 is HaiKuroKi!

Although kind of short, I actually worked on this for 5-6 hours straight xD

At least it's a fast update, right?

The words or phrases with [*] mean that they are explained in the end.

Constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated.

* * *

><p><strong>Oxymorons<strong>

Neither of them knew how they ended up in this position.

After Kuroko had intruded his room, Haizaki told him that it was fine and Kuroko, who was not used to situations as awkward as this one, continued to stand in front of the room door. After half a minute, Haizaki's temper control broke and he rolled out of bed to reveal his shirtless body. As he did a mini stretch, his muscles flexed and Kuroko could hear his back cracking. Kuroko's face flushed pink, and even he, himself, couldn't understand why he was getting so embarrassed over seeing his friend half naked. Although... the blunette could tell that the taller of the two had definitely grown a considerable amount since their last _proper _meeting, since the last time they saw each other was when Haizaki decided to act sexual and pull his pants down.

Haizaki walked over to Kuroko and without thinking, he pulled the latter's thin arms towards the bed. Kuroko nearly tripped over himself, not expecting such roughness as his wrist was gripped tightly under the calloused hand. With the strength of a titan, the taller threw him onto the mattress. The teen landed with a small, "Oof," the mattress slightly bouncing under the pressure of the throw.

As he was going to sit up and ask his gray haired friend why he would do such a thing, a shadow loomed over his body. Nearly on top of him was his friend, staring him down as if he was a starved person and Kuroko was food. "H-Haizaki-kun...?" His voice wavered as he was stared down. The former delinquent's face fell foward, almost colliding with his own when the door burst open.

"I'm back~!"

Now that he thought about it, Kuroko never really asked who Haizaki was rooming with. After all, the bed was a _two person bunk bed. _

* * *

><p>Kuroko could get along with nearly <em>anyone. <em>Whether the person was bright and loud like the model prodigy Kise Ryouta or delinquent and cheeky like the womanizer Haizaki Shougo, he gave off an aura that attracted many people to him, Funny, because Kuroko was nearly invisible to everyone around him, contradicting the former statement.

What was even funnier was the similarity of how he had met both of them.

When Kise had first seen Kuroko, it was actually by accident. At the young age of 7, his mother and father didn't exactly fully trust his new manager to manage everything for him. So, his mother was the one to take him around the office building he was in. It belonged to _Kuro Ent. _or _Kuro Co._, short for _Kuroko Entertainment _or _Kuroko Coorperation. _He had signed the contract to being one of their young child models just two days ago when his parents decided that it would be important for him to have a look around the building. So, they got permission with visitors' passes and were on the 61st floor when he had-

"Oof."

"Ouch~! That hurt a lot!" Kise sniffled, holding in his tears as not to make himself look embarrassing.

"Ryouta, are you alright, honey?" His mother questioned, "Did you trip over something?" There was nothing in front of her, so he couldn't have just bumped into an invisible wall.

"No, I bumped into something..."

"Eh?"

"I'm right here."

The blond haired woman almost shrieked when she saw a light cyan haired boy on the floor, rubbing his forehead and pinching his nose. Blood was seeping out from under his fingers and when she got out from her stupor, she went over to the boy. "Oh no, we have to get you to a doctor right away! Don't rub your forehead, it's getting red."

"No, I'm fine, miss. Thank you, but I must leave now." _Such a polite boy_, she thought to herself, "As long as you think your fine. Here, take this to clean off the blood." She handed him a bunch of mini tissues, which he gratefully accepted and bowed out of politeness. He then proceeded to run off to an unknown direction.

"What a nice boy he was," the new model's mother commented while helping her son get up from the carpeted ground. "Hmph, he didn't say sorry," Kise pouted up at his mother. She chuckled to herself and patted his head, "He seemed to be in a hurry, I'm sure it was for a good reason. Although, I wonder what a child like him is doing here. He could well possibly be a model."

_There's no way he could be a model like me. He's way too short! _And that thought was true, the mysterious boy was at least 4 inches shorter than he was.

With that thought in mind, the mother and son duo continued their adventure around the long halls of the 21st floor.

...

When they reached the 42nd floor, the two noticed the mass amount of people crowded around one area. Many of them were even middle aged workers, looking over the shoulders of others to see what was going inside the room.

The mother, also inquisitive as to what was going on, led her son towards the room. She tapped a man's shoulder and asked him what was happening inside. "Ah, the CEO's son, Kuroko Tetsuya, will be appearing on the next cover of _Zunon Boy. _His photographer is the amazing Fujimaki Tadatoshi* and everyone's really curious at how the pictures will come out to be!"

Kise was amazed. So many people were flooded in a room for one boy and his photographer?! That was insane. The blond wondered what the model might look like and was determined to get far in the world of modeling.

...

The next time Kise got to see the blue haired, invisible boy was at a photo shoot. Kise was doing amateur shoots for the next 2 weeks, so none of the pictures would actually get published, although they may go into his portfolio. On one of the days, he was to do a collaboration shoot. So they brought in this cute, light cyan haired boy in as his partner. Both of them were wearing casual clothing, and even though Kise was surprised that the boy was, in fact, a model, he didn't let it bother him too much and simply continued posing. Neither of them talked to each other for the entire photo shoot, but as soon as it ended, the blonde turned to the blunette and smiled pleasantly.

"Hi, I'm Kise Ryouta," He greeted, putting his hand out to shake, trying to act like an adult.

The other turned around and gold met aquamarine and as soft lips opened to introduce himself, someone put their arms around thin shoulders. "Good job, Tetsuya-kun!" The photographer grinned at the child. He turned to the other child model and grinned wider, "Eh, Kise-kun, I can tell you're going to be a great model. Tetsuya-kun, you're going to have to step up your game!"

"It's fine, I'm only an extra anyways. Also, nice to meet you Kise-kun, I'm Kuroko Tetsuya."

* * *

><p>Kise then proceeded to cling onto him every time they ran into each other. Until middle school, he and Kuroko were basically best friends. Even after he was introduced to Ogiwara, Kuroko's childhood friend, Kuroko loved both of them and didn't treat either of them better than the other.<p>

None of them went to the same primary school but the trio hung out in their free time. Kise continued attending home school, Ogiwara went to Meiko Middle School, and Kuroko decided to go to Teiko Junior High. Time to hang out and meet up got shorter and shorter and Kise found himself getting disappointed without seeing Kuroko for days on end.

So, he transferred schools as soon as the first semester ended.

* * *

><p>Haizaki Shougo was referred to as 'The Delinquent' from day one.<p>

Lots of the male preteens of Teiko Junior High shied away from him at his presence but there was always the occasional douche who thought he could fight the light gray haired teen. However, the female population was a different story. For one, he was very muscular, which was very rare for someone his age. Other factors that added to this was his handsome looks and his bad ass atmosphere that followed him. He ignored most people who approached him but...

"Oi, Tetsuya!"

A small blunette turned way from the book he was reading and looked towards the light slate haired teen and slightly smiled and greeted, "Ah, Haizaki-kun."

"That's it? That's the only greeting I get?" Grinning as soon as he reached where Kuroko stood in the hallway.

"Yes," He deadpanned.

"That hurts~," The delinquent replied, rubbing his fist on Kuroko's head while the latter plainly asked for him to stop.

Haizaki had known Kuroko since the beginning of the first year, as they both had health together with no one else. Not surprisingly, Haizaki was very good at cheating but, very surprisingly, in his best subject - health - he didn't have to even try to get a perfect score. He ended up sitting right in front of Kuroko and occasionally turned around when he got bored. He was interested in Kuroko's bluntness and apparent lack of humor and they soon became good friends. The two even hung out after school with basketball and random Popsicle eating afternoons.

In their second year, however, the only class he ended up having with Kuroko was math and even that was with the overprotective student council president Akashi Seijuurou. Due to this, he could barely chat with the blunette without the redhead intervening.

This changed when he was transferred into the first string.

* * *

><p>Just when dry lips pressed on to soft, pink ones, a yellow blur pushed Haizaki off of Kuroko. "Kuroko-chi! What are you doing here?!"<p>

"Ki-Kise-kun?" Haizaki landed on the floor on his butt with a bruise on his head."What's wrong, Ryouta?" He asked, looking up at the former model with a wide smirk.

"Don't ever touch Kuroko-chi like that ever again!"

"Hah? What's it to you? Who are you to tell me what I can't do?"

Kise glared, yellow eyes gleaming with hate, "Kuroko-chi is special! You're no one compared to him!"

Haizaki glared back, responding with an annoyed tone, "And _you're _anything?"

"I-I..."

"Tetsuya!"

The door opened once again to reveal Mayuzumi Chihiro and someone behind him.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Well that was a lot of fun xD

This 'someone' is your choice! Who do you want the next chapter to be about? We're past Akashi, Aomine, and now, Haizaki and Kise! They'll continue to come out but who should Kuroko be stuck with next chapter?

Also, for Guest readers, I suggest you either make an account or check the website daily because one Guest asked me to tell them of my updates. For one thing, I have a fandom Instagram account to be told when updates are (kurokonoharem). I can't inform you personally and have to do it through this Kuroko Community... So... Sorry?

Also, thank you for being concerned about my health. I'm all better now! No worries(:

Reviews are always awesome~!

Constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated.

**Fujimaki Tadatoshi: **THE WRITER OF THE BOOKS THAT ARE MY BIBLES. HE DESERVES A ROLE IN MY FANFICTION.

**I really want to write the baby Kuroko fic but I have this other idea that I already started writing because the idea kept sticking to me, even at school! So expect a new Kuroko no Harem fic very soon!**

**If you don't review, uhh... Haizaki will beat you up and Kuroko will try to stop him? I'm not so threatening...**


	10. Skies

Regarding the previous chapter, I will be rewriting it, as I'm rather disappointed with it.

Regarding my hiatus... _yeah... _uh... _Sorry?_

To be honest, my computer kinda died and then I got into a slump; not exactly for writing, but just for this story.

I'm not going to lie, this is going sound like I'm boasting but just keep reading. I have something called _creativity_ and I use that creativity not only for writing but also for theoretical practices, fine arts, and many other things. _My mind does not - cannot - shut the hell up._ When an infinite ideas are running through my head at once, I can't really concentrate on one. And let me tell you: _it sucks. _My actual health isn't doing me any good either, it's distracting me so much; I hate it.

So as for now, I'm keeping it easy, trying to write for me and, _of course, _for all of you. I promise that I read all your reviews and I always go back to them for reference.

Now to continue the story after my life story of 9 months!

The words or phrases with [*] mean that they are explained in the end.

Constructive criticism will be very much appreciated.

* * *

><p><strong>Skies<strong>

Mayuzumi Chihiro didn't like his brother's _friends._ He was forces to tolerate the first two and if he were to be honest, they weren't all that bad. Ogiwara Shigehiro and Kise Ryouta were both very bright; unlike brother who was quiet and gloomy. It was when _Akashi Seijuurou _arrived in front of his home, Tetsuya guiding the redhead to the door.

But one person who he disliked next to the short redhead (and _no,_ that was not to be offensive to his brother, who was absolutely adorable with his short stature), was _Himuro Tatsuya._

Himuro Tatsuya spoke impeccable English and Japanese; he played basketball and practiced kendo; his face and personality was one that women often pursued.

_He loathed Himuro Tatsuya._

The younger boy _leeched_ on to his precious brother through Ogiwara and was _sucking_ the innocence out of his baby brother. The college junior saw the _vile_ looks the ravenette threw at his baby brother. He saw how _close_ the teen tried to get to his oblivious sibling.

And Mayuzumi was _not _jealous_._

_Who did he think he was anyway, getting all touchy feely with Tetsuya like some Shoujo manga hero?!_

So, he marched down the halls of the asylum after asking where this _fiend_ was. Normally, visiting rooms was prohibited but he had lied to the receptionist and said that he was going to call Himuro down by the room phones. Instead, he, along with Kasamatsu and Nijimura, went straight to the stupid pervert's room barging in without notice.

In the room's bottom bunk bed sat a perfectly dressed Himuro Tatsuya while on the top was Takao Kazunari, who seemed to have stopped mid sentence with some ramble. The two looked at the university students in surprise.

"Eh? Mayuzumi-san?" Takao thought out loud.

"I thought _he_ was the invisible one," Kasamatsu muttered under his breath as Nijimura patted his shoulder.

"Where's Tetsuya?" The silver haired male asked, glaring at the ravens in front of him.

"Kuroko-kun? He's here?" Himuro perked up at that, "I haven't seen him recently."

"_Shit_, I was sure it was you."

"I'm sorry...?"

The three college students ran out of the room, slamming the door behind them. Kasamatsu was already running out of breath by the second corner and Nijimura was trying his best to keep a straight face and not laugh at his friend for being so out of shape.

Right behind them were Takao and Himuro, running to catch up to the trio. Both were somewhat confused and intrigued; anything to do with _Kuroko Tetsuya_ was interesting.

At the very end of the hall was what looked like Kise Ryouta, opening the door to his room.

...

"Don't ever touch Kuroko-chi like that ever again!"

_And they ran faster._

* * *

><p>When Tatsuya met Tetsuya for the first time, he didn't really know what to think of the younger boy. All that happened was Shigehiro's constant talks of his best friend, the said student insisting that he meet this friend, and there they were, talking in front of the changing room. Tetsuya didn't look anything special, although his bright, <em>bright<em> blue eyes and light cyan hair begged to differ. Himuro knew Shigehiro though; he knew the brunette's talents in both basketball and kendo, his passion for physical education, his well earned grades in modern Japanese, his like of mountain biking.

The boy was as small as Shigehiro described and definitely did not look like a basketball player.

Nonetheless, Himuro, being the polite upperclassman he was, greeted the second year with a friendly, "Nice to meet you," from behind Ogiwara.

"Nice to meet you too, Himuro-san," He replied with a blank look on his face.

And he still couldn't understand what was so special about this boy.

* * *

><p>He stared at the court.<p>

Stared and stared until his eyes started watering, lips trembling, and knees buckled under that made him fall to the hard, cold ground.

He knew he was no better than his brother, he may have been worse, even.

But this was _too, too cruel. _

Sending him over to Teiko Middle School because he was an _amazing player _only to have someone else come in as a _prodigy. _

_He doesn't need to come here!_ Tatsuya thought, throwing a basketball harshly in front of him, _How could he? I... Why am I not good enough?_

"Ah."

Looking up from his position, he saw the blue haired underclassman standing by the open door, the sundown shining dimly through it. "Himuro-senpai, what are you doing in here?"

"I- It's nothing. No reason... I was just practicing..."

"It must have been difficult then, you threw the ball right at me."

Tatsuya looked fully towards Kuroko with a wide eye, finally seeing the boy clutching the same basketball he threw away. The younger boy walked towards him with quiet steps, living up to his nickname as the Phantom Sixth Man. When the middle schooler was only a foot and a half away, his light blue eyebrows furrowed at the sight of his crying upperclassman. The act was quickly pushed down and out of his visage, concealing it with a small, minuscule smile.

"Don't give up."

He didn't know why, he didn't know how, nor did he know what it was about Kuroko Tetsuya that captured his heart.

* * *

><p>"Tetsuya!"<p>

What Tatsuya saw was quite the seen: a shirtless man on the floor next to a fully clothed university student with a former model staring at them, looking as though he was going to burst into tears at any moment.

"Ah, Chihiro-nii, Nijimura-senpai, Kasamatsu-senpai, and... Takao-kun and Himuro-san?"

"Wha- What's..." Kasamatsu stumbled on his own words, still processing the scene.

"What's going on here?" Himuro supplied for the older man and the rest of the group.

"I'll tell you what's going on; Haizaki-kun is harassing Kuroko-chi! He kissed him! On the lips! I saw it! I did!"

Himuro saw red.

He couldn't, no, not anymore. All he could do was think about appeasing others, doing better, but still lower than _others._

But he just _couldn't._

"How dare you?!"

Haizaki found himself straddled uncomfortably by the older patient. His muscular and naked back was pushed on to the ground as Tatsuya spat out curses upon curses, "Fuck"s mixed with "Shine"s.* He was slapped by spit from the mouth of an human turned demon.

"Himuro-san! Please, stop!"

And he froze.

He saw the boy with his crumpled clothes and lightly swollen lips; with light cyan hair covering those blue eyes that reflected the sky. Himuro stood and apologized to Kuroko, then reached out to hug him tightly.

_Kuroko Tetsuya was his personal sky._

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Wow, this was quite sentimental, no?

And sorry if Himuro wasn't the way you wanted him to be. I don't think I portrayed him as particularly OOC but I feel as though I extended on his character, as Fujimaki Tadatoshi gave such limited yet enough information regarding Himuro's personality.

I just finished my university exam which is SUCH A RELIEF. THANK WHATEVER BEING RULES THIS CRAZY WORLD.

I'll try to rewrite chapter 9 ASAP, maybe by next week or so, but my school changed all its policies on semesters and trimesters and whatnot so I have no idea when tests are coming.

Also, thank you so very much for supporting me and my story, even though I'm so slow -_-;

Reviews are always welcome!

Constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated.

**Shine: **It means to die in Japanese, although, it depends on the context (pronounced Shiee-neh).

**I HAVE SO MANY FEELS FOR THE NEW OVA PREVIEW THING. TUMBLR IS EXPLODING AND SO IS MY BRAIN.**

**Ahem, sorry about that, I'm just really excited. Regarding YuutaYuuki's question of if I'm going to add Jason Silver or Nash Gold... Maybe? I'm almost 100% sure on Nash because OHMAGAWD Y U SO SMEXY BOI? But I haven't seen too much in Jason. Don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't like him, it's just that I don't keep up with the manga as much as I would like to. But hey, keep your fingers crossed! And if you would like them in this story, what role would you like them to play?**

**You better review or else Himuro will mix up Japanese and English curse words and try to intimidate you!**


	11. Feast

OKAY, I GET IT, I SUCK AS A HUMAN BEING.

No, but seriously, I should have updated sooner but am I allowed to give excuses?

So for one thing, I'm being harassed inside and outside of school. Not bullied, but harassed. I reported this I'm in my most important year of my academic life and _nothing is happening to solve the issue. _While that might sound like an exaggeration, they literally just told me to change my seat... So yeah, it's becoming an issue.

That also leads me to say that I lost some important files pertaining to this story... It had nearly all my plans for every single character - a timeline of sorts. I checked all of my folders, the recycle bin, my e-mails, and and there's literally nothing. So this chapter's going to be about Mayuzumi and Kuroko because of the lost files and your reviews seem to suggest an extreme liking to these brothers!

The words or phrases with [*] mean that they are explained in the end.

Constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated.

* * *

><p><strong>Feast<strong>

The world around him probably saw him as a itty bitty little thing, one that didn't hold much value.

The world around him probably saw him as an insignificant object, one that didn't hold many feelings.

The world around him probably didn't even acknowledge these thoughts consciously, because people simply stopped using the skill of _thinking._

It didn't matter much though.

For awhile, he wanted to change the world and help people actually _live. _He wanted to talk and be heard, understand and be understood.

He noticed that he wasn't noticed... At all.

Schooling was what impacted the world so much, more so than what people believed. He didn't want to do this, but he would have to work from the inside. He would have to change schooling in order to change society's values. And even then, he knew he wouldn't have the power nor courage to speak up from a crowd. He would much rather stay in the shadows.

That changed when he reached his 6 years of age.

A lot changed since he reached then.

It was odd, he knew - no one had to point it out to him. Only 6 years old and he had these strange thoughts. He didn't think it was strange though, even when Ogiwara laughed in Kindergarten Sunshine Class that he had questioned how someone's thumb could be an inch when everyone's thumb was different. He didn't think it was strange even as his father gave him an awkward pat on the head as he asked so bluntly why his mother had 'dropped dead' on his literal birthday. He didn't think it was strange even when his half mother looked at him bizarrely while washing dishes when he inquired about how to be smarter than the 'dumb politicians and prime minister'. His strange thoughts weren't so strange to him. The only strange thing to him was when he had started to have these thoughts and who it was to, say, 'light up his world'.

It wasn't Ogiwara Shigehiro, aberrantly enough. The brunette was the sun to his moon, the light to his shadow, the shine in his grey life. So it was a bit ironic that an almost equally inconspicuous person would be that light.

From what he could gather from his memories as a six year old, the wedding was small. So small that it was held at a restaurant, and so small that he didn't know if it was an actual wedding. There was no well dressed priest with a huge bible, nor was there a big poofy white dress on the bride. There was no bouquet throwing with a screaming best friend nor a little kid throwing flowers and another little kid holding a ring (he supposed it could have been his job). No, instead, there was a long, long table (_too long_, he thought, _it's probably 3 tables covered by table cloth_) with about 4 dozen people surrounding the perimeter. His father and his new half mother sat at the middle with his grandparents next to them and his half mother's parents across from his grandparents. In front of the bride and groom were their best friends and next to the newly wedded couple on the other side were the two new siblings.

Kuroko Tetsuya didn't really know how to react, which was alright for him - it was a daily routine not knowing certain things. They simply sat by each other, Tetsuya opting for the position of knees together and hands in between while Chihiro... Well, he wasn't so simple.

Chihiro knew this boy's new role in this dumb family. He chose to call it dumb because that's what it was. His father was (for his lack of vocabulary) 'wishy-washy' and his mother was (again, the vocabulary of a light novel reading 9 year old was rather limited) a patsy. His new brother wasn't exactly _shy_ but he wasn't outgoing either.

(He would later learn that the words he meant to think were indecisive or, simply put, dumb; naive and, again, dumb; and introverted.)

This entire family was so _weird_. Like, why did his father leave him and his mother? Why did he come back? Why were his grandparents sighing over and over again? Why were all of these loud people here? Why exactly were they loud, clapping and cheering?

_Who the hell did this boy think he was, trying to barge into his life as an only child?_

"Hey," He called rather discourteously to the boy who was picking at his dinner, "What are you doing?"

"Breathing..." The boy said under his breath, not sounding very interested in this conversation.

Chihiro furrowed his eyebrows, unsatisfied with the one word answer. The grey haired brother took the fork and knife and sliced the cooling meat into a small piece, making sure to stab through the leek and tomatoes on the side. He pointed the kebab in front of the blunette's sealed lips and waited until the child opened his mouth.

It didn't happen fast enough.

"Eat." Was the command.

He opened his mouth and as the cliche goes, it tasted better than before.

* * *

><p>They didn't get along as brothers playing video games together, nor did they get along through basketball. In fact, they didn't get along through any sort of hobbies. At all.<p>

They got along through Chihiro's overprotective tendencies.

When the slate haired older brother's first impression of Kise Ryouta was something along the lines of, "Really annoying and too bright." His first impression of Ogiwara Shigehiro was, "Really annoying and loud." His first impression of Akashi Seijuurou, however, was, _"Get out of my house before I slit your throat and use your damn blood to paint their _[Kise and Ogiwara]_ houses red."_

For some unknown reason, Mayuzumi simply could not let these boys around his Tetsuya. His Tetsuya was innocent and loving and sweet, he didn't need anyone coming into their family life and ruining that.

(Even though the brunette had known Kuroko long before he had).

Nonetheless, Chihiro had both possessive and protective feelings over his brother. Possessive because _Fuck you, he's mine _and protective because _Fuck your disgusting hands._ He hated these three _friends_ that Kuroko had and he hated how this one particular redhead acted as though he could conquer the world and have Tetsuya as his bride and empress. The redhead was the most dangerous out of the bunch, and therefore the most obnoxious. The day these three fell to their demise would be the day he celebrates his marriage with Tetsuya.

_And then millions more came along. _

* * *

><p>Tetsuya didn't really know how to process the information.<p>

His brother was going to leave for university soon, somewhere in Teiko. Teiko was Kuroko's hometown before they moved in his third year of middle school.* Teiko was where they built many memories together but for Mayuzumi to simply up and leave to that same place to create memories without him was... disheartening, to say the least. Because even though he knew his brother worked really, really hard to get into Seirin and he loved Kuroko very, very much, the blunette couldn't help but feel like his sunshine was being taken away from him.

He had lost a lot, when he thought about it. He lost his mother - if he had even ever had her in the first place -, his black kitten who he loved very dearly, his grandmother who only passed away that year, and all of his friends he had left behind at Teiko.

He didn't want to lose his brother too!

So he worked really, really hard to get to Seirin. He worked so hard that he was afraid he wouldn't get in when he received the sealed letter, his hands shaking with anticipation.

He ended up moving into a brand new apartment with his beloved brother a week after receiving the letter.

What he didn't realize before moving, though, was how much more love his heart could, and wanted, to give.

He also didn't realize how much more love he had to take for his swelling heart.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Happy New Year!

First full chapter with the perspective of our main character~~

Let me just say that this chapter has a lot of my own feelings and thoughts revolving the concept of... well... a lot of things. I'm really awkward with speaking for myself so I let the characters do it for me...

ALSO, may I just add that the Asians don't always eat ramen or kimchi or sushi or whatever the hell fanfiction writers seem to be writing about? Like yes, it's in the common diet to eat such things but c'mon, do a bit of research. I'm not saying to stop writing that these guys eat those things but to at least try to include something that shows you at least tried to look it up.

Thank you all for sticking by and reading this far into the story :)

**Third Year: **In some parts of the world, including Japan and Korea, elementary school goes from first grade to sixth grade; middle school goes from seventh to ninth; and high school goes from tenth to twelfth. So Kuroko, in this canon, moved out of Teiko after ninth grade, or his last year of junior high school.

**My next fanfiction updates will most likely be a Code Geass one shot and a new chapter of Victorian Generation.**

**REVIEW BEFORE THIS GETS TOO SENTIMENTAL BECAUSE WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN THIS CHAPTER ASDFGHJKL**


End file.
